A un paso del olvido
by Lic. Lu
Summary: Kotoco esta cansada del comportamiento de su marido y este no sabe que hacer para demostrarle cuanto la ama, lo que les lleva a decir palabras que no devian y a hacer cosas de las que se pueden arrepentir. TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA, HOLA!!_

_BUENO SE QUE TENGOS DOS PROYECTOS, LOS MAS PERO NO PODIA DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR DE ESTE ANIME TAN MARAVILLOSO, EN CUANTO TERMINE DE VERLO LAS IDEAS ASALTARON MI MENTE XD _

_Y NO PODIA DEJARLAS PASAR ... ESTE SERA UN FIC DE CUANDO MUCHO CUATRO CAPITULOS, QUE PUBLICARE CADA VIERNES._

_PARA LAS QUE ESPERAN ¿CELOS? ESTARA ARRIBA EL DOMINGO A MAS TARDAR EL LUNES DE ESTA SEMANA._

_LES RECUERDO QUE ESTO LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO... SIN MAS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO!!! Y QUE ESTE ES UN FIC CON__** SEMI UNIVERSO ALTERNO SE UBICA ENTRE LOS CAPS 18 Y 19 DEL ANIME.**_

**POR CIERTO Y ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE FIC DEDICADO MIRTA!!!.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No entendía que pasaba en su vida y mucho menos con su matrimonio desde la entrada a la escuela de enfermería, estaba más irritable que de costumbre... ¿por que? ahora es cuando se reprochaba animarla a cambiar de carrera, ella todo el tiempo hablando de ese compañero suyo - idiota si se permitía decirlo - y el ignorándola como si no existiera. Su madre se lo advirtió ya si continuaba así la perdería sin remedio y la sola idea le aterraba.

Ese día como los anteriores Kotoko, se levanto sigilosa como para que no perturbar el sueño de su marido – tampoco durmió mucho – se alisto, esmerándose por verse linda, a quien engañaba Irie –Kun ya no la miraba. Suspiro agobiada, esta vez salía sin ver a su marido – para que - el parecía estar mejor sin ella – y ella se estaba cansando.

Kotoco – la llamo su esposo. La sintió levantarse, desde que los problemas comenzaran tenia el sueño ligero –

Dime – no se giro para mirarlo estaba tan molesta que tenia miedo de que su paciencia pero sobre todo su amor terminara por agotarse –

Por que tan temprano –

No te preocupes Irie -Kun, Keita , me espera afuera para ir al campus –

Otra vez ese compañero tuyo Kotoco – dijo ya exasperado – que rayos tiene contigo –

Respiro profundamente, acaso Naoki – que extraño que solo se atreviera a nombrarlo de esa manera en sus pensamientos – De que hablas, solo me ayuda con las practicas, a diferencia de ti le interesa lo que hago, ahora si me disculpas me están esperando – y sin esperar replica por parte de su esposo se marcho, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por que las lagrimas anegadas en sus ojos no cayeran.

Como siempre su madre ya la esperaba a la entrada de la casa – Kotoco- Chan otra vez temprano –

Si, no se preocupe tengo una practica y Keita se ofreció a ayudarme – sonrió con tristeza – nos vemos mas tarde -

Cerro la puerta, y la casa se sintió desolada, y la madre de Naoki, sabia lo que pasaba, y esta vez no tenia idea de que hacer –

Se fue ya – escucho a su hijo decir en un murmullo -

Si - miro a su hijo, aunque su rostro se mostraba frio e inexpresivo, pero ante sus ojos no la engañaba, estaba sufriendo - Naoki, no se que pase con ustedes pero es lamentable que esto suceda, la estas haciendo sufrir y te recuerdo que prometiste cuidarla – se fue dejándolo sin palabras y mas confundido que antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven castaña salió de la casa, diviso a su compañero y amigo justo en la acera de enfrente así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sonreir, para que no se diera cuenta que estaba apunto de llorar.

Hola Keita, nos vamos –

Hola, claro vamos – no podía engañarlo, aunque sonreía, sus ojos tenían un velo de tristeza, no entendía como alguien como ella podía perder su alegría por vivir. Se debatió unos instantes entre comentarle o no que se había dado cuenta de su tristeza, pero lo descarto, ya lo dejaría mas adelante –

Será un día difícil – comento la chica algo desanimada –

Ya lo creo, toca otra vez practica en la sala de autopsias – dijo divertido al percatarse que el rostro de la chica formaba un mueca rara –

No me lo recuerdes, hoy no puedo desmayarme – estaba decidida a lograrlo – esta vez Irie no tendrá oportunidad de burlarse de mi – esto ultimo casi fue un susurro –

Ten mas fe en ti y en lo que haces – hablo el pelinegro – no dejes que tu marido sea el centro de tu vida si el no aprecia tu esfuerzo los que estamos a tu alrededor si lo hacemos – sus mejillas se colorearon de un divertido tono rosa –

Keita – susurro sonrojada, confusa pero sobre todo alagada, hace tanto que Naoki no le dirigía un piropo o una palabra de aliento –

Anda date prisa, así aprovechamos y estudiamos un poco de teoría –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naoki Irie para sorpresa de la familia no probo bocado en el desayuno, se limito a menear la cucharilla en el café, todavía pensativo por las palabras de su madre – el quería a su esposa – eso estaba mas que claro – el daba por sentado que ella lo sabia, y sin que lo previera se estaban hundiendo en una terrible rutina que consistía en de en palabras carentes de sentimiento y una que otra mirada –

El padre de Kotoko estaba preocupado, temía que esa relación no diera para mas, su hija se esforzaba por agradar a su esposo, por este no se lo tenia en cuenta. Y aunque apreciara a la familia si las cosas continuaban de ese modo tendría que confrontarlo, nada estaba por encima de la felicidad de su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dia en el campus estuvo de lo mas entretenido para las enfermeras entre risas comentaban las ultimas clases, esto le sirvió a la joven castaña para distraer sus pensamientos de los problemas de por los que atravesaba su matrimonio.

Kotoko – San – hablo Miki, mientras caminaban a rumbo a la sala de autopsias – no te desmayes esta vez – divertida –

No lo hare – fingiéndose ofendida –

Dejen el chisme – reprendió el pelinegro y apúrense vamos retrasados –

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los estudiantes de medicina se estaban preparando para dejar libre la sala cuando Irie escucho la inconfundible voz de su esposa, se oía mucho mas animada que en la mañana cuando hablaron por ultima vez, ahora que lo pensaba estaba por terminar las actividades del campus y ella no había salido a su encuentro en ninguna ocasión.

La puerta se abrió y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado – si aunque solo fuera para decirle Irie-Kun, almorzamos juntos – entraron sus amigas he inmediatamente se sintió observado – que ellas no entendía que le molestaba de sobremanera que lo miraran de esa manera – después entro ella, su esposa; iba distraída platicando y sonriéndole a- ese idiota – tragándose las ganas de golpearlo, salió del lugar, siendo ignorando la tristeza en los ojos de Kotoko.

.-.-.-.-.

Al percatarse de la escena sus amigas la rodearon he intentaron animarla, pero para sorpresa de estas estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Solo Keita, pudo ver mas haya de esa supuesta sonrisa de no pasa nada, pero no queriendo agobiarla dejo pasar no quería que lo que tenia que decirle lo escuchase alguien que no debía.

.-.-.-.-.

Busco desesperadamente la manera de calmarse, necesitaba calmarse, las cosas estaban saliendo de control.

No escucho que sus compañeros de clase lo llamaban extrañados por su comportamiento. Lo único que tenia presente era la sonrisa que su esposa le dirigió a – ese hombre –además de sus ojos que no lo miraban, incluso la ignoro esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte pero no vio nada. Y eso le dolía hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento.

Amaba a Kotoko y ella sabia que era un hombre práctico, al que no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño – que era lo que estaba pasando ahora – reconocía que necesitaban sentarse a platicar lejos de los oídos entrometidos de su familia. Con este último pensamiento se decidió a esperarla, de hoy no pasaría. No se la iban a quitar por que si eso pasaba se moriría.

Consulto su reloj, al fin la larga espera terminaría, había pensado con calma, caminarían un rato y después la invitaría a cenar – hace mucho que no salian – y platicarían todo eso que estaba molestándolos. Al fin salía el grupo de enfermería, se extraño al no ver a su esposa con sus amigas y mas le extraño la expresión de angustia que estaba impresa en sus rostros

Irie –San – le llamo desesperada Tomoko – es Kotoko, se ha desmayado esta en la oficina medica –

No dijo nada, algo no andaba bien con su esposa, según había escuchado esta vez estaba mas consiente de lo que era una autopsia. Toda la calma que consiguió durante la ultima hora se fue al fondo del abismo junto con sus planes de arreglar las cosas cuando escucho la conversación entre –el idiota y su esposa –

-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Gracias Keita – sonrió triste – ya estoy mejor –

- desde la mañana te he notado triste – dijo al fin después de un comodo silencio –

- Lo notaste –

-Es imposible no hacerlo –

-parece que eres único que lo tiene en cuenta – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que ya no quiso contener- Irie – susurro – no olvídalo, gracias por acompañarme –sonrió – si quieres puedes irte en cuanto venga el doctor y me diga que puedo irme me voy –

Esperare hasta que aparezca tu esposo –

No tienes que hacerlo Keita – sonrió – el esta muy ocupado no quiero darle mas motivos para que se moleste conmigo-

Entonces me espero y te acompaño a tu casa –

No gracias, quisiera estar sola –no tenia ánimos de que nadie la compadeciera –

Como te iras entonces –

Creo que esperare a Irie- suspiro como podía ser, lo estaba evitando – por favor, dale esta nota en cuanto termine sus clases seguro viene –

Eso es lo que quieres Kotoko –

Si –

Entonces iré a buscarlo, te veo mañana a la hora de todos los días acuérdate que hay un examen que debemos entregar y aun te falta terminar –

Nos vemos mañana Keita-

.-.-.-.

Fuera de la oficina medica Naoki Ierie se sentía un bastardo, su esposa aun sintiéndose mal, no exigía su presencia – como exigirla, si tu mismo le haz negado tu compañía en estos días – le regaño su conciencia. No soportaba el tono decepcionado con el que hablaba – también tu estarías decepcionado – otra vez esa vocecita molesta en su cabeza- tenia que replantearse las cosas.

Cuando – el idiota – salió y lo miro se notaba molesto, pero sin decir nada le dio la nota que momentos antes le escribiera su esposa no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, se retiro. Con miedo extendió el papel y no pudo evitar sonreir cuando reconoció la letra de su esposa.

_IRIE –KUN_

_Estoy en la sala medica, otra vez me desmaye... (ya se que nunca hago nada bien)_

_El doctor a dicho que estoy bien, me ire a casa... no te preocupes puedes quedarte a terminar tus actividades _

_Te amo..._

Desconcertado era como estaba, el escucho cuando le dijo a su amigo que lo esperaría, pero en la nota le decía que se iba sola, por que lo estaba evitando es que acaso ya no lo amaba. Se sintió el peor de los seres humanos pero aunque quería ir con ella abrazarla decirle que estaría bien, decidió guiado por su absurdo orgullo que respetaría su decisión de no verlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando estuvo segura que su compañero de clases ya no estaba cerca descargo todo el dolor acumulado a lo largo de los días, el dolor de sentirse ignorada por la persona que mas amaba - ¡¿Por qué cambio de carrera!? – las cosas están mejor cuando los dos estaban en distintas carreras, pero ella en su afán de agradarle decidió que lo mejor para el era que ella fuera enfermera...

¡¿pero era lo mejor para ella?! – si, todos los días se repetía que si – se esforzó por que esa sensación de que el piso se movía que la acompaño los últimos minutos de la practica no la hiciera besar el suelo.

Aun con lagrimas en los ojos abandono la sala medica, el camino de regreso a casa fue mas complicado, quería que los fuertes brazos de Naoki la sostuvieran, pero no quería imponer su presencia, el parecía cansado de ella y ella intentaba por todos los medios no agobiarlo, al menos que si las cosas fracasaban no fuera ella la culpable.

Además de la preocupación estaba, lo que le comento el doctor después de un chequeo.

Flash Back

Kotoco-San – dijo solemnemente el doctor que acababa de revisarla – esta usted enferma de estrés – espero un momento para ver la reacción de su paciente – se que usted se esfuerza por conseguir sus metas, pero en este momento se esta exigiendo mas de lo que su cuerpo puede soportar – sonrió indulgente al observar la cara de culpabilidad de su paciente – hagamos una cosa, le dare unas vitaminas y mañana a primera hora le hare unos estudios –

Esta bien – todo su esfuerzo la estaba enfermando y la persona por la que se esforzaba no se lo tenia en cuenta –

Bien, entonces descanse un momento mas, mientras buscare a su esposo para darle la orden de los estudios de mañana –

Por favor – suplico la muchacha – démelos a mi, Irie-Kun, esta en clase y no me gustaría que le molestaran, esta noche en casa le diré.-

De acuerdo mañana los espero temprano –

No le diría, seguramente pensaría que es una manera de querer llamar la atención, iria sola dependiendo de los resultados le sabria que hacer, lo que era seguro es que no quería importunar mas a su marido.

Fin del Flash Back

Camino lento, no quería llegar a casa ya era tarde –Irie – suspiro pensado que a lo mejor estaría preocupado, tenia tantas ganas de desaparecer su sueño de una vida perfecta a lado del amor de su vida se estaba derrumbando y ella no sabia que hacer para evitarlo y tampoco estaba muy segura de querer evitarlo.

Suspiro por enésima vez en el día cuando sus pasos llegaron a su hogar – que de hogar ya no tenia nada – otra vez a ponerse la mascara de sonrisa perfecta para que su padre y la madre de su esposo no se preocuparan.

Llegue – anuncio con una sonrisa, en la sala conversando los padres de Irie y su padre y como siempre Yuki con un libro –

Kotoco – sonrió su madre – que bueno que llegaste hoy saliste mas tarde seguro tienes hambre ire a prepararte algo – ofreció la mujer –

No se preocupe- sonrió ella, en ese momento estaba segura que si comia algo, por ligero que fuera haría estragos en su estomago – me ire a descansar fue un día complicado –

También para ti – hablo por primera vez su padre – hace no mucho que llego Naoki-Kun quejándose de lo mismo-

Esa afirmación por parte de su papá le cayo como valde de agua fría ya estaba en casa, eso quería decir que se desocupo antes y si era así por que no la fue a buscar a la sala medica – entonces me voy buenas noches a todos –claro ella le pidió que no la buscara pero solo por que el estaba en clase.

Otra espina clavada en su corazón, si Irie había recibido su nota y no tenia ya mas practicas o clases ¿Por qué no fue a buscarla?- todo indicaba que su marido ya no la quería.

Cuando entro en la habitación, Su esposo esta ya en la cama leyendo algún libro que supuso era de medicina

Hola Irie-Kun – saludo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, verlo siempre conseguía ese efecto en ella – Te entregaron mi nota –

Si – contesto mirándola por primera vez desde que entro –

Bien – guardo silencio unos instantes – Irie – lo llamo en un susurro –

Dime – ella bajo la mirada y el aprovecho esa oportunidad para observarla cerciorándose que se encontraba bien, ya cuando estaba en su casa se reprocho el no esperarla –

Si estabas desocupado por que no fuiste a buscarme – se atrevió a cuestionarle –

Tu dijiste que podias regresar sola – sin aparente culpa, aunque su consiencia y su corazón le dolían al ver esos ojos castaños tan tristes – respete tu decisión –

Lo hice por que supuse que estabas en alguna practica – dijo enojada – en fin lo hecho, hecho esta –

Que te dijo el doctor – pregunto, para intentar mitigar la culpa que sentía –

Que solo fue cansancio – le dijo parte de la verdad –

¿Te dio algún medicamento? –

No – suspiro. Sin decir mas se fue al baño a darse una merecida ducha y alistarse para dormir, rogándole a Dios que esta noche pudiera consiliar el sueño, después de los quince minutos mas gratificantes del dia se fue a la cama encontrándose a su esposo dormido suspiro y antes de acomodarse para dormir se inclino sobre su esposo le beso la mejilla y le susurro –el te amo- mas doloroso que le ha dicho en mucho tiempo –

¿Qué debia hacer?, era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Naoki Irie, sintió su beso... escucho su te amo pero su orgullo le impidió girarse para abrazarla.

Ese dia las cosas no iban mejor, por primera vez en su vida se quedaba dormido, cuando bajo se encontró una nota de su madre diciendo que había quedado con algunas amigas que le dejaba el desayuno servido y también decía que buscara a Kotoco en el campus pues esa mañana no quizo desayunar y se le veía desmejorada. Otra vez esa sensación de culpa lo atrapo. Del desayuno que su madre le preparo solo tomo el jugo. Llego al campus y –ese día- no entraría a clases ni practicas por una vez que las saltara no pasaría nada.

Busco a su esposa en la cafetería del campus, la vio con sus amigas –era verdad – se veía demacrada – apresuro el paso – cuando estaba ya muy cerca de ella escucho que le preguntaban

¿Cuando te darán los resultados de los estudios? – le cuestiono Marina –

Esta tarde – hablo desanimada –

Te dijo algo mas – esta vez fue Tomoko –

Si- suspiro fastidiada – necesito descansar, es mas me dijo que extendería una licencia para que me dispensaran una semana en la escuela –

Es normal – dijo enojado Keita – ya te lo había dicho eres buena en lo que haces –

No – dijo decilusionada – aun me falta mucho-

¡que dices! – exclamaron todos desconcertados –

Es por el verdad – otra vez Keita-

Si –

Es un idiota – renegó – no se da cuenta de todo lo que haces y si sigues así vas a colapsar y eso de que servirá –

Bien sabemos que todos estamos presionados por que no aprovechamos que es viernes y nos vamos al departamento de Tomoko y bebemos – Miki dijo convencida –

Necesito decirle a Irie – desganada-, no creo que sea correcto –

Por que no lo buscamos y le avisas – marina la abrazaba dándole animos –

Si, esta bien – dijo un poco mas animada. Todos se pusieron de pie para emprender siendo sorprendidos por el esposo de la castaña que los miraba casi con odio –Irie- Kun – susurro la chica –

Kotoco – dijo – podemos hablar un momento - algo en el tono de su voz advirtió que su marido estaba enojado –

Si – dijo aparentando tranquilidad –luego les alcanzo chicos –

Segura- Kieta no tenia intenciones de dejarla sola, ese matrimonio estaba mal y la cara de el no le inspiraba confianza –

Claro que estará segura – grito furico Naoki – que te hace suponer que no lo estará soy su esposo – dijo un poco mas calmado – no voy a lastimarla –

Tranquilos por favor – rogo asustada Kotoco, jamás había visto tan enojado a su marido – ahora los alcanzo – pero el pelinegro no tenia intensiones de moverse de ahí – por favor Keita –

Te esperamos en el salón Kotoco- intervino Miki, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control-

La joven pareja camino a la salida de la cafetería bajo la atenta mirada del amigo de preparatoria de la chica, el también tenia días viéndolos actuar de esa manera y no estaba tranquilo.

Caminaron en silencio, los dos tratando de serenarse, los dos sorprendidos por la forma en la que las cosas estaban sucediendo.

Por que no me dijiste que te mandaron hacer estudios – fue la pregunta con la que Naoki corto el silencio –

No quería distraerte con cosas que no importan –

¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?-

Por que es la verdad – suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de la bancas que se encontraban en el campus – estas demasiado ocupado como para que te distraiga con cosas que no valen la pena –

Vamos Kotoco, se trata de tu salud, eso lo hace importante

Sonrió complacida – Parece que tengo que enfermar para que te fijes en mi – pensó en voz alta –

¿Qué insinuas? - Pregunto molesto y herido –

¿perdon? –

No te hagas la tonta – intentaba no exasperarse pero le resultaba imposible – como que no me fijo en ti –

Es verdad – dijo dolida – hace cuanto que no hablamos, hace cuanto que no me dices que me amas – lloraba de impotencia, de dolor, la que estaba siendo ignorada y el que se ofendía era el eso si que era el colmo del cinismo-hace cuanto que me ignoras NAOKI – grito –hace cuanto que no me felicitas por mis logros – su marido estaba desconcertado aunque sabia que todas las reclamaciones de su Kotoko eran bien fundadas pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que después de tantos años de convivencia ahora se atrevía a gritarle por su nombre de pila – estoy considerando seriamente lo que dicen – lloro aun mas desgarradoramente – estoy queriendo rendirme

¿Cómo que rendirte? – sabia que era una pregunta que esta de mas, eso mismo le había dicho cuando hace años por ayudar a su padre se casaría con una mujer que no amaba –

Eso Irie-Kun, que no se si vale la pena seguir con este matrimonio –

Quieres terminar con esto – estaba devastado, sabia que las cosas estaban mal pero nunca pensó que estuvieran tan mal-

No lo se- perdió su mirada en el horizonte

Te arrepientes – pregunto sin mirarla-

A estas alturas no lo se Irie-Kun –

Será mejor que me valla tengo clases – la perdió si ella ya no quería luchar el no podría hacerlo solo-

Así nada mas Irie –hablo solemnemente –

¡¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?! – ella no respondió y el se fue con el corazón herido, desesperanzado. Idiota por que no se giraba y la abrazaba... por que no le pedía perdón, por que era tan cobarde para no decirle que la amaba, pero que no sabia como demostrarlo.

Lo vio marcharse... ya no había por que luchar fue en ese momento que decidió que no regresaría mas con el tal vez Irie solo veía en ella un capricho y ella aunque lo amaba mas que a su vida también era momento de hacerle caso a su amigo Keita le decía que tuviera mas fe en lo que ella era como mujer.

Ese día empezaba una nueva vida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**ACUERDENCE QUE UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ !!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA HOLA!! AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**SI LO SE NO HE ACTUALIZADO CELOS PERO MI MUSA A DECIDO IRSE DE VACACIONES EN ESE FIC, TENGANME UN POQUITIN DE PACIENCIA.**

**A LEER ¡!!!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había dudas Naoki Irie, es el hombre mas idiota del planeta… por que todo en su vida tenia que ser tan racional tan pensado… ¡IDIOTA!, era lo que le repetía una y otra vez su mente, su corazón por que no fue capaz de decirle que la amaba.

Camino hasta perderse entre los alumnos que entraban y salian del campus, no tenia claro nada solo el hecho que la dejo, sabia que estaba a deprimida y lo peor decepcionada y aun así fue incapaz de ceder, su orgullo o su amor propio … o maldita la cosa que le impidió gritarle que la amaba y que si ella se daba por vencida de nada serviría estudiar para convertirse en el gran doctor que quería que fuera por que simplemente para él el único motor de su vida era ella Kotoko, por que ella le enseño que la vida era algo mas que los estudios y la lógica.

El cielo se obscureció como si entendiera lo que estaba viviendo el joven, como si quisiera acompañarlo, no podía ir a su casa – con que cara – explicar que su matrimonio se hundió y que ya no tenia salvación – ya estaba imaginando las cosas que le dirían – su madre le diría con toda la razón – te lo adverti – su padre solo movería la cabeza decepcionado. El no podría soportarlo y el padre de Kotoko, que le diría. "discúlpeme señor pero su hija ya no quiere seguir luchando por este matrimonio y yo como el pendejo que soy le dije que se podía ir cuando quisiera" – bueno no lo dijo pero con su actitud se lo dio a entender y eso es peor –

Camino no supo cuanto – tampoco importaba mucho – la ropa le pesaba y tenia frio pero el frio que sentía en el cuerpo no era nada comparado con el frio que tenia en su corazón –

Desaparecer era la única opción que contemplaba en ese momento, si que la tierra se lo tragara y así terminar con esa opresión en el pecho que lo estaba matando. Camino diez minutos mas sin percatarse de nada ha su alrededor con la mirada vacía, como si alguien lo alentara a mirar hacia su costado derecho levanto sus ojos y ahí vio el lugar perfecto – un bar – eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, adormecer su conciencia con alcohol, ahogar la culpa en tarros de cerveza o lo que le pusieran en frente.

Escogió el lugar mas apartado de la vista de los curiosos – lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran miradas indiscretas – y ahí se dedico a beber y recordar todos los pequeños instantes de su relación con Kotoko.

La forma tan cruel en la que rechazo aquella carta donde le declaraba su amor, la forma en que su vida se trastorno cuando ella y su padre fueron a vivir a su casa – si cuando la vio en el umbral de la casa, pensó que su suerte podía no ser peor – y así como eso se sorprendió barajeando infinidad de recuerdos en donde el único culpable de las lagrimas de su esposa era el – si el y nadie mas –

Intentaba por todos los medios que su propia culpa no lo devorara, que ese opresión en el pecho despareciera y de una vez lo dejara respirar libremente – pero a quien engañaba – quería morir – por que la agonía en la que vivía desde que se fio por vencido, es frustrante y dolorosa –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kotoko, no sabia que hacer y menos pensar, en algún momento de la conversación con su marido tuvo la esperanza que reconociera que estaba equivocado que le dijera que lucharía por lo de ellos, que la ama y en vez de eso la dejo con el corazón roto y sin sentido de vida.

Sabia que sus amigos la esperaban, pero tampoco tenia ganas de ver sus rostros con aquellas muecas de piedad, por que sus amigos ya le habían hecho ver que su matrimonio iba en picada – y no presisamente por su culpa – tampoco tenia ganas de contar a nadie la patética y dolorosa conversación que sostuvieron ella y Irie- Kun, quería estar sola, quería poder tener el poder retroceder el tiempo y evitar enamorarse de ese hombre que lo único que conseguía es que ella desapareciera, por que todo lo que ella era lo era por el, exclusivamente por el.

Intento tranquilizar su respiración, que las lagrimas no la traicionaran para que sus amigos no sospecharan lo descompuesto que estaba su corazón pero sobre todo por que ese mareo que estaba sintiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se esta tardando mucho – hablo Marina – ese matrimonio no va bien – suspiro – lo que es una verdadera lastima porque a pesar de todo hacen linda pareja.

Kotoko a pesar de todo es una chica fuerte e inteligente – Miki estaba cerio y consternada – no me miren así – comento como quien no quiere – ella tiene meses sufriendo, su sonrisa no es la misma cuando la conocimos, se esfuerza en sus clases e intenta que los demás no la miremos demasiado – suspiro – y a pesar de todos sus intentos su marido ni la mira – aquella reflexión dejo frios a los que la escuchaban, todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era cierto – Irie-San, será todo lo guapo e inteligente que quieran pero yo por muy enamorada que estuviera de el no lo soportaría

Es verdad – suspiraron las chicas, sin percatarse que Kotoko, había escuchado lo que hablo Miki, era verdad todo lo dicho y por primera vez en muchos años sintió que era posible odiar con la misma intensidad con la que se amaba, estaba odiando, su vida, a su marido, pero sobre todo a ella por permitirse llegar tan bajo, respiro profundamente y se aseguro de pintar una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca mas antepondría su felicidad por nadie –

Chicos, lamento la tardanza –

Estas bien – pregunto Keita que hasta ese momento permaneció en silencio escuchando todo lo que se decía –

Si – le sonrió – pero tendremos que dejar la salida para otra ocasión – vio como los rostros de sus amigos se desilusionaban – pero hay una cena muy importante para la compañía del papá de Irie- Kun y nuestra presencia es prescindible –

Que mala suerte – Marina estaba mas que desilusionada – es un día perfecto para ligar –

Pueden continuar sin mi –

No seria lo mismo – Kotoko estaba segura que estaba por hacer una pataleta –

Perdón chicos – sonrió con tristeza – pero de verdad no puedo

No te preocupes te entendemos – Tomoko le regalo una sonrisa y una palmada cariñosa en la espalda –

Entonces nos vemos el lunes –

No sabia bien para donde ir, estaba segura que no quería regresar a casa, tampoco había tenido precaución de tomar dinero suficiente mas que para el transporte – es que ni en sus peores pesadillas imagino algo como lo sucedido ese horrible dia – ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué debo hacer? –

Quizá contarme que te sucede sea lo mejor – no se dio cuenta de que Keita caminaba a su lado, y tampoco que lo ultimo lo había pensado en voz alta – se que discutiste con tu esposo, te hará bien desahogarte –

No tengo intenciones de hablar, no me lo tomes a mal –

No lo hago – sonrió – te acompaño a tu casa – dijo al ver el comenzaría a llover pronto, y que la chica no tenia intenciones de dejar de caminar –

No voy a casa – dijo restándole importancia –

Entonces a donde vas – cuestiono esta vez mas preocupado –

Aun no lo se – la castaña, estaba contestando por simple inercia de hacerlo, no necesariamente consiente de lo que decía, estaba tan deprimida y se sentía mal… ese mareo tan constante todo el día, quería luchar por su vida, quería morir por Naoki la dejo sin hacer mas que mostrarse frio e indiferente –

Vamos – la comenzó a conducir con rumbo a su departamento, sin que ella opusiera resistencia, estaba palida, fría y sudaba como si fuera un dia de verano. Miki tenia razón era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero como todo sus fuerzas estaban a nada de colapsar –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de los Irie era un caos, esperaban ansiosos que los jóvenes esposos, pasaba ya de media noche y no había señales de ellos.

Se que algo malo paso – la señora Irie sollozaba desesperada desde hace al menos hace una hora - no es normal que ni siquiera llamaran para reportarse o al menos decir que regresarían tarde –

Tranquila mamá – abrazo su esposo mientras hacia círculos en su espalda – regresaran pronto y podras regañarlos por mortificarte de este modo-

Papá – sollozo la mujer- de verdad estoy preocupada algo sucedió –

Intentare una vez mas en su celular – dijo preocupado Yuki – esperemos que contesten y nos digan donde se han metido, Yuki muchas veces desetimaba los presentimientos de su madre la tachaba de poco racional, pero en este caso, también estaba preocupado no era normal tanta ausencia por parte de la escandalosa de su cuñada y su hermano –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Irie, sabia que tenia horas tomando, intentando que ese dolor que no lo dejaba respirar se fuera, que la agonia que sentía se esfumara… pero lo único que había conseguido hasta ese momento era un monton de recuerdos que lo hacían verse como un bastardo y lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas haciendo mas palpable su dolor.

En medio de su ebriedad escucho su celular sonando, quería lanzarlo para que dejara de fastidiar – y si era su esposa preocupada por que no regresaba a casa –Mochi MoChi –

Donde estas – pregunto sin rodeos – sabes que hora es Naoki –

Deja de molestar – arrastraba cada palabra, a esas alturas su cerebro no coordinaba como el esperaba –

Estas ebrio – incrédulo, tenia que darle mas crédito a su madre la próxima vez algo muy grave paso para que su hermano estuviera así – Naoki Kotoco esta contigo verdad –

No- fue la escueta respuesta del hombre – tiene que estar en casa –

Naoki – dijo aun mas impactado por la respuesta – ella aun no regresa –

No es mi problema, cuelgo – aviso a su hermano –

Espera, al menos dime donde estas – ha esta pregunta medito un poco, solo sabia que estaba en un bar de la ciudad pero no sabia donde –

No se – y termino la llamada, abatido; le acaban de decir que su esposa aun no llegaba a casa y al el lo único que se le ocurria decir es no se – ERES UN CABRON! – pensó en voz alta y se termino de un trago la cerveza que estaba tomando – OTRA – grito lo mas claro que pudo, no quería seguir escuchando a su conciencia –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenias razón mamá – dijo aun perplejo – Naoki, esta ebrio en algún bar de la ciudad que no sabe donde esta y – suspiro – no esta con Kotoko –

Intenta su celular quizá este donde una amiga – desesperando su padre

Bien –

Intento varias veces pero el celular terminaba enlazándolo a buzon, la situación era caótica, su madre sollozaba desesperada por sus hijos, el padre de Kotoko estaba mortalmente palido petrificado en el sillón y su padre intentaba llamando a los amigos de la chica

Sus amigas dijeron que ella puso de pretexto un compromiso con la familia y se disculpo de no acompañarlas esa noche – si, confirmado su padre acababa de hacer palpable los problemas entre la pareja –

Y Keita – dijo de pronto la señora de la casa –

Lo siento madre, pero no he conseguido su numero –

Es su habitación debe estar su agenda en un momento la traigo –

Los tres hombres que se quedaron en la sala, la observaron subir y solo cuando estuvieron seguros que no los escuchaba se atrevieron a intercambiar impresiones.

Creo que lo mas conveniente es llamar a kin- Chan – hablo el padre de la chica – necesitamos empezar a buscarlos –

Es verdad, a mi hijo debemos buscarlo cerca del campus no creo que haya ido muy lejos si tuvo una discusión con kotoko-

Y mi hija si no esta con sus amigas con quien estará –

.-.-.-.-.-..

Kotoko no sabia donde estaba, pero no importaba mucho desde hace horas que su vida se sumió en un abismo, del que no encontraba la salida. Tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño, que al abrir los ojos estaría en su cama en donde el aroma de su esposo impregnaba todos sus sentidos, que seguía siendo sostenida por los fuertes y protectores brazos de su marido. Hacia rato que estaba despierta pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, sentía la presencia de alguien a su lado pero… que importaba ya quien era.

Escucho su teléfono sonar, no quería atenderlo, pero pensándolo bien mejor que supieran que no regresaría mejor que dejaran de molestar. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y ahí estaba el chico que había estado a su lado desde que la escuela de enfermería había comenzado, cuidándola y alentándola a seguir a pesar de que ella se quería rendir sin pedir nada a cambio mas que su amistad. Le sonrió acercándole su teléfono.

Gracias –

El de cabellos negros solo sonrió aun preocupado por ella –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era desesperación, ya de madrugada agotando los lugares en donde buscarlos, y de los jóvenes esposos ni rastro… los varones mas viejos junto con el amigo de la chica se dedicaron a recorrer los bares cercanos al campus y fue frustrante no encontrarlo – para disgustos de todos no volvió a contestar el celular – Irie-Kun estaba dormido al fondo del bar de mala muerte preso de los fantasmas de su conciencia –

Sus familiares intentaban desesperadamente pensar con claridad, casi amanecía y esa agonia que estaban viviendo no se lo deseaban a nadie. Un ultimo intento antes de darse por vencidos - con manos temblorosas de miedo la señora Irie sostenía el teléfono rogando a todas las deidades que su nuera contestara –

Kotoco – susurro cuando escucho la voz adormilada de su nuera – donde estas nos tienes a todos preocupados –

Lo siento- musito la chica – lamento no comunicarme pero necesito estar sola por favor –

Que sucede – pregunto con el corazón en vilo – mi hijo se a metido en un bar y no sabemos donde esta y tu – sollozo – que pasa – volvió a cuestionar con voz ahogada –

Yo – dudo un momento en decirles lo que sucedia – mañana en la tarde estare en casa y les explicare todo pero ahora necesito estar sola –

Se van ha separar – susurro impotente la señora Irie. Todos sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad –

Aun no lo se – contesto con sinceridada –

Bien Kotoko – resignada no podía hacer nada mas que respetar su decisión – nos veremos mañana, pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que pasara no merecemos y menos tu padre la preocupación que nos han hecho pasar – reprendió la madre de su esposo y sin darle tiempo a contestar termino la llamada.-

¿DONDE ESTA?, ¿ESTA BIEN VERDAD? – el padre de la chica no podía contener los espasmos nerviosos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, tanto miedo contenido a lo largo de esas horas angustiantes, tanta desesperación, tantos fantasmas apoderándose de su memoria – no podía concebir el hecho de que podía perderla-

Si – la mujer se dejo caer en el sillón con un suspiro aliviado – necesita estar sola - sus ojos se enrojecieron con lagrimas contenidas – ahora donde esta mi niño –sollozo aterrada – donde se metió –

Seguire buscando – poniéndose de pie Kin- Chan – debe haber un lugar que pasamos por alto – no regresare sin ese genio, el chico sonrió amargamente dejando a la familia sumida en angustia y temor –

.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto termino esa llamada se sintió culpable, no había parado a pensar en su familia, en su padre – en sus suegros – ellos que culpa tenían de que su matrimonio se fuera a la mierda, por que carajos su vida tenia que girar en torno a su marido, había mas personas a su alrededor que notaban su ausencia.

Es mejor que descanses – sugirió Keita – aun es de madrugada mañana pensaras con mas calma

No tengo nada que pensar – dijo indiferente – la decisión esta tomada

Estas segura – dijo el chico intentando ocultar esa extraña alegría que la afirmación de la chica le causaba –

No – solto el aire que retenia – pero a sido su decisión y si el no quiere luchar, yo no puedo hacerlo sola –

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.

Kinnosuke, caminaba a prisa mirando a cada lado esperando encontrarle todo aquello era muy extraño, el ya sospechaba que las cosas en ese matrimonio iban de mal en peor, pero suponía que los dos se amaban mas alla de lo entedible y que no seria mas que un bache en el camino. Ahora era cuando se reprochaba no haber hablado con – el genio – por que estaba seguro que la mayor parte de culpa era de el.

Se estaba resignado a no encontrarlo, - donde diablos se había metido – cuando escucho una voz pastosa que arrastraba las palabras intentando armar una frase coherente, giro tan rápido el cuello que pensó seriamente que lo había fracturado y ahí lo vio tambaleante, despeinado, con la camisa desfajada los ojos irritados – no sabia si era por el alcohol ingerido o por las lagrimas derramadas, estaba peleando con un hombre que mas que molesto le miraba compadeciéndole.

Irie-Kun – le llamo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y murió en el intento –

Kinn-Chan – grito eufórico –

Por fin te encuentro hombre – armándose de paciencia – anda vamos no puedes con tu alma – intentado ayudarle a andar sin dar traspiés –

Nooo – grito como niño berrinchudo – quiero seguir bebiendo –

Hagamos un trato – intento convencer – iremos a mi casa y seguiras bebiendo hasta morir si quieres –

Eso es lo que quiero –rompió en llanto – morirme por que soy un bastardo –

Solo batallo con el bulto – por que eso ya no era un hombre – para subirlo al taxi en cuanto el automóvil se puso el despojo humano en el que se había convertido el joven Irie, sucumbió ante Morfeo. Con ayuda de los adultos logro hacerlo llegar hasta su cuarto.

Todos en la casa estaban sorprendidos, nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas soñaron verle asi. Esa había sido una noche larga para todos, necesitaban descansar, algo les decía que en cuanto el sol coronara el cielo las cosas serian mas difíciles.

La mañana los alcanzo mas rápido de lo que ellos hubiesen querido – todos tenían huellas de la desvelada en sus ojos – todos tan costernados que el desayuno se hizo en silencio.

Irie no abandono su habitación, en todo el día no tenia cara para ver a nadie sumido en la deseperanza, en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, enserrado a oscuras abriendo las heridas con la culpa que sentía. Pero mas que culpa sentía miedo – si, por primera vez en muchos años estaba hundido en el miedo –

Aferrado a sus rodillas respiraba con dificultad, así fue como lo encontró su madre, a la que se le quebró el alma, por que no podía evitarle su ese dolor a su hijo, con sigilo se acerco, sentándose a su lado y como iman su hijo recargo su cabeza en su regazo, sollozando en silencio su error –la perdi, mamá, la perdí y es mi culpa – su madre acarisiaba su cabello a modo de consuelo, y el solo se aferraba a su cintura como si fuera su salvación. – Mami – me quiero morir –

Naoki – daría cualquier cosa por no verle sufrir así – hijo – seguro que las cosas se arreglan –

No- se fue por mi culpa mamí y yo no se vivir sin ella –

Hijo – suspiro – por que no te das una ducha, vendrá en la tarde a hablar con nosotros, aprovecha y aclara las cosas con ella – le dio un giño complice – curiosamente hoy por la tarde no habrá nadie en casa –

Pero- las dudas lo atacaron – y si no quiere escucharme –

Hijo mio, puede que sea tu ultima oportunidad no la pierdas con esa actitud tuya anda – le animo- aun puedes pedir una oportunidad.

Su madre tenia razón aun podía remediar sus errores – pero y si no quiere – si no quiere te vuelves a colar en su corazón – le regaño su conciencia – va siendo hora que tu también des algo mas que tu presencia a esta relación-

Y con este ultimo pensamiento se metió a la ducha, ignorante de que su error le haría llorar lagrimas de sangre – no hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer herida - quizá seria el fin de su historia de amor –

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE SE PASAN POR ESTE FIC.**

**SE QUE ME COMPROMETI A ACTUALIZAR EL VIERNES – PERO LA PAGINA ESTABA FALLANDO – CREO QUE NO FUI LA UNICA QUE SUFRI POR ESTO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! POQUITOS SI PERO ME ENCANTARON **

**MIRTA, PAMCITA, PRINCESS SHEREZADA MOON, TEFA-SAKURA **

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y NO SE ANIMARON A DEJARME UN COMEN!**

**NOS LEEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA. **

**LU **


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA!!!

Hola estimados lectores de Luna Enamorada, esta pequeña no es escrita por la dueña de esta cuenta, soy Mirta amiga de Lu, y les escribo solo para decirles que los fanfic de Lu están temporalmente suspendidos dado a que su computadora se ha muerto u_____u se quemo, además que yo su inspiración entre a clases y no tengo ideas frescas xD todo se lo lleva la UNI jaja y otra cosa como algunos saben Lu estará en clases próximamente y tardara en publicar sus fic's así que les pedimos de su paciencia en cuanto se arregle la computadora Lu escribirá y dará sus señales de vida a sus historias tanto a ¿Celos? de sailor moon, como a un paso del olvido de itazura na kiss.

Por su comprensión gracias…

Atentamente Mirta


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, HOLA DESPUES DE CUATRO MESES SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON PERO UFF A MI FAVOR TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ESO DE SER UNIVERSITARIA ES MAS COMPLICADO DE LO QUE CREIA, SOBRE TODO POR QUE TENIA MUCHOS AÑOS SIN ESTUDIAR **

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAP. **

**DISFRUTENLO AHH Y RECUERDEN ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO **

**ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A MIRTA !!!!! TKM**

**Y ESTE CAPITULO A MI AMIGA DANITZA…..gracias nena por ayudarme con las ideas jajaja no es por meter presión pero quiero leer RECONSTRUYENDO JAJAJA TKM **

* * *

El resto de la noche no consiguió conciliar el sueño, su cabeza era un mar de dudas y de remordimientos, por un lado estaba tan arrepentida de la preocupación que le causo a su familia , también aunque intentara negarlo eso ultimo que dijo su suegra – mi hijo esta ebrio metido quien sabe donde- le daba que pensar quizá no todo estaba perdido, quizá su esposo aun la amaba y lo único que hacia falta era saberla perdida.

Ella sabia que su amor por su esposo era algo con lo que iba a vivir toda la vida para bien o para mal su corazón solo le pertenecía a Irie Kun, pero también entendía que no podía seguir por el mismo rumbo…

No, aunque no dudaba de lo que sentía lo mas importante a partir de ese día seria ella su carrera y su vida, durante toda la noche estuvo reflexionando sobre su tormentosa relación, es cierto ella acepto a Naoki así… sabia perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba pero necesitaba que le demostrara que era importante en su vida y durante los últimos meses lo ultimo que hizo.

Suspiro – tenia un plan un ultimo esfuerzo – recordó una noche hace ya algunos años, cuando su mejor amigo después de un dia de risas y paseos le propuso que se casaran – sonrió divertida – su marido era un cumulo de celos y coraje y solo en el momento en que supo de sus labios que aceptaría la propuesta de alguien mas para ser feliz Irie Kun saco el valor que le hacia falta y le grito que ella no podía amar a nadie mas que a el - y ese recuerdo le dio la pauta para la ultima batalla por el corazón de su marido – bueno sabia que lo tenia pero estaba cansada del bloque de hielo que era –

Sumida en sus recuerdos, no escucho que alguien se acercaba, solo hasta que la llamo por su nombre en un susurro que no supo identificar si era agradecido o aliviado.

Kotoko – susurro – te encuentras mejor –

Solo sonrió, no sabia como se encontraba-

Quieres hacer algo – pregunto para romper con el incomodo silencio que se estaba formando en la habitación –

Si- dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa que tenia pintada en los labios – quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi ayer ¡!! –

No hice nada que tengas que agradecer – le tomo la mano delicadamente estremeciéndose inmediatamente al sentir su calor – me importas y me importas mas de lo que yo quisiera

Keita – susurro sorprendida –

No digas nada – sonrió con amargura – se que amas a tu esposo – el silencio en ese momento era lo único que podía aliviar la angustia que se colaba en el alma de los dos – pero aun sabiendo eso no puedo ni quiero evitarlo

Te mereces a alguien que te pueda amar libremente, alguien que aun conserve su amor y sobre todo su corazón intacto –

Quizá algún dia llegue esa persona de la que hablas pero ahora solo me conformo con que mi amor te pertenezca aunque el tuyo sea de otro

Otro silencio, mil pensamientos, sentimientos inentendibles y al final dos almas que aman sin esperar nada a cambio con total entrega sin recompensa – al menos eso es lo que creen –

Sabes – hablo el con fuerza renovada – tu marido te quiere a su manera pero te quiere

¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso? – pregunto incrédula, de cualquiera esperaría una confesión así menos del hombre que hacia menos de diez minutos le declaraba su amor –

Por que a pesar de la frialdad con la que te trata sus ojos no pueden ocultar lo mucho que te quieren – suspiro, le dolía, podía sentir el dolor instalarse en el fondo de su corazón como una herida que no quiere cerrar – por que eres la luz de sus ojos, solo que no sabe como decírtelo –

¿no te entiendo? – susurro desconcertada – por que me dices esto si pudieras aprovechar la oportunidad de conquistarme. De verdad que no te entiendo

Rio con ironía – por que nunca podrás ser feliz conmigo – su voz sonaba ahogada, desesperada su alma esta muriendo con esas sencillas palabras – por que tu solo eres plena a su lado

La mujer a su lado sonrió todo esto, lo que sucedía era tan irónico, tan cruel – ojala pudiera estar tan segura de lo que dices como tu –

Lo que ha ese hombre le hace falta es una terapia de choque – sonrió como desquiciado –

¿perdon? – no sabia si reír o tener miedo, algo le decía que mejor era no saber –

Simple – sonrió- a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas …

Ella solo negó divertida en el hombre que la miraba con detenimiento encontró sin quererlo a un amigo a un cómplice y si todos los Dioses y la suerte estaban de su parte también le debería su matrimonio.

Con los ánimos mas repuestos y con la esperanza de que no fuera el final de su historia Kotoko se dio una ducha, se esmero en su arreglo personal pero sobre todo rezo para que el plan – locura – que estaban por realizar solo le diera alegría, por que si fallaba la muerte era mejor alternativa que vivir sin su Naoki.

* * *

En cuanto su madre salió de su habitación el joven se puso en pie escogió rápidamente su ropa y se dispuso a tomar una refrescante y merecida ducha, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas esta vez no se podía permitir ser impulsivo o frio, no importaba si tenia que rogar, no importaba si tenia que suplicar de rodillas que se quedara a su lado… lo haría claro que si ella valia ese y todos los sacrificios del mundo.

Se miro en el espejo de verdad la noche anterior bebió como si el mundo se fuera a terminar – aunque su mundo si se derrumbo – sus manos temblaban, y no solo por la resaca si no por el temor que le producía enfrentar a su esposa.

Naoki – escucho que le llamaba su madre – hijo nos vamos

El castaño salió apresurado del cuarto de baño, aunque jamás lo reconociera estaba asustado – aterrado- Mamá – la llamo antes de que llegase a la puerta-

La señora solo sonrió – tranquilízate – volvió a sonreír – todo estará bien y si no tu eres un luchador y sabrás ganar esta batalla.

Su madre era la persona mas optimista que conocía, y eso le ayudaba pues finamente necesitaba desesperadamente creer que todo estaría bien, que al final del día su mujer estaría durmiendo acurrucada a su lado para que su mundo regresara a lo de siempre – no – no podía regresar a lo de siempre, ella no se lo merecía.

Regreso sobre sus pasos la ducha con agua fría le sirvió para que sus sentidos despertaran, una buena afeitada después – aunque no le presto mucha atención a este acto – esta con la cabeza en otro sus pensamientos evocaban únicamente a su esposa – el amor de su vida –

El tiempo pasaba absurdamente lento, prendió la computadora – adelantar algo de trabajo le distraería - pero no sirvió de mucho – parecía un león enjaulado, no hallaba la forma de tranquilizarse. Un buen libro con una taza de café cargado, fue la siguiente opción – pero el libro no le interesaba y el café le resultaba repulsivo

No sabia cuanto tiempo demoraría en llegar su esposa, lo que lo tenia al borde de un ataque de nervios, se paro frente al espejo admirando el reflejo que este le mostraba de si mismo, suspiro tan fuerte que creyó que su alma abandonaría su cuerpo – kotoko- susurro de pronto. Se que tienes motivos para odiarme – estaba practicando con convicción las palabras que le diría, pero extrañamente ninguno de sus esfuerzos le resultaba creíble –

Pero de pronto recordó cuanto amaba su esposa los detalles – y otra vez se sentía un inbesil – eran tan pocos a lo largo de los años, pero en ese momento le pondría remedio a esa absurda situación.

Con renovados ánimos, cogió su chaqueta reviso que la cartera y las llaves del coche estuvieran en ella, aun no sabia que comprar, no tenia idea de que… pero sabia que tenia que ser perfecto, tenia que ser algo que dijera cuanto la amaba, cuan arrepentido estaba y sobre todo lo mucho que deseaba luchar por ella y por lo que aun tenia.

Reviso su reloj; apenas y marcaban las 12.45 del medio día no podía tardar mucho necesitaba estar ahí para cuando llegara, así que como alma que lleva el diablo condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad en busca de aquella cosa que necesitaba.

Anduvo como loco, buscando entre los escaparates eso tan especial, la gente lo miraba pero al fin lo encontró y sonrió tan complacido. Ahora todo dependía de el.

* * *

Caminaban con paso decidido, los dos abrumados por sus miedos, por esa desazón que provoca la incertidumbre de no saber que rumbo tomara su vida, aunque el El Keita sabia que hacia lo correcto al ayudarla a recuperar su matrimonio, le dolia en lo mas profundo de su corazón el la amaba con todo su ser, sin pretenderlo ni desearlo la mujer que caminaba a su lado se adueño de su corazón, pero la decisión estaba tomada el la ayudaría aunque eso le significara morir por la ausencia, su ausencia

Kotoko intentaba por todos los medios controlar su corazón que estaba desesperado, necesitaba hacerlo, primero por que quería mostrarse ante su marido como una persona segura, necesitaba hacerle entender que las cosas tenían que cambiar o de lo contrario se marcharia sin dejar rastro de ella no importaba si el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos y segundo, ahora había algo por lo que vivir.

_Flash back _

_Ya habían salido del departamento de Keita los dos muy animados total como dicen por ahí al mal paso darle prisa y los dos – bueno en realidad el pelinegro estaba convencido que su plan no tenia oportunidad alguna de fallar –cuando el sonido insistente del móvil de ella les obligo a detenerse._

_Si – contesto con una sonrisa pintada en los labios –_

_Kotoko – escucho la serena voz de su mentor – tengo los resultados de los estudios que se le mandaron hacer_

_Esta todo bien ¿verdad?-_

_Necesito que venga al consultorio Kotoko – fue la única respuesta del maestro –_

_Por favor – dijo suplicante –_

_No insistas necesito que venga al consultorio y de ser posible con marido –_

_Bien estare ahí en quince minutos pero Irie Kun no me pude acompañar ya le pondré yo al tanto mas tarde –_

_Después termino la llamada y como prometió llego al consultorio, y quiso entrar sola algo en ella – quizá el sexto sentido – le dijo que esa visita cambiaria su vida. No había tiempo para formalismos y así lo entendió el medico y sin rodeo alguno le informo el diagnostico_

_Las cosas no son sencillas – dijo – hemos detectado una arritmia cardiaca severa – espero unos segundos antes de continuar – no sabemos bien cual es la causa ´pues tus demás estudios mostraron que te encuentras bien, lo mas seguro es que sea a causa del estrés al que estas somentida _

_¿Qué tan grave es? – ahora entendía esa sensación de que el corazón se salía del pecho, las veces en las que el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, todo estaba claro ahora -_

_Lo suficientemente grave, Kotoko no quiero mentirte de continuar así las arritmias seguirán y lo que sigue es un infarto fulminante, necesitas aprender a relajarte y dejar que las cosas pasen _

_Doctor – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – hay algo mas verdad –_

_Si, - el hombre a pesar de tener muchos años ejerciendo su profesión dando ese tipo de diagnosticos estaba afectado pues la jovencita que estaba delante de el se había ganado irónicamente su corazón, era la esposa de uno de sus mejores estudiantes, era una estudiante de enfermería que si bien no era tan inteligente como su marido era dedicada y se esforzaba por conseguir sus objetivos –ESTAS EMBARAZADA – dijo al fin soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones- tienes un mes de gestación lo que complica a un mas tu salud, mi recomendación es que dejes la facultad, necesitas estar tranquila o de lo contrario tu embarazo se complicara y no garantizo que llegue a termino_

_Entiendo – susurro sin saber que mas hacer _

_Kotoko no podre darte medicamento alguno para tu padecimiento pues hasta ahora todos están contra indicados en caso de embarazo – suspiro – entiendes lo que te digo _

_Si – lucho por que su voz sonara segura pero era tan difícil, por que justo ahora – íre a solicitar mi baja temporal ahora lo mas importante es este bebe –_

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo tendremos que monitorearte cada tres semanas cualquier malestar que sientas comentalo con tu marido o acude inmediatamente aquí_

_Bien doctor muchas gracias nos vemos dentro de tres semanas –_

_FIN DEL FLASH BAKC _

* * *

Salir del aquel consultorio le significo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, aun las palabras del doctor resoban en su cabeza, estaba decidida a seguir adelante pero para ello necesitaba ser la misma de siempre. Si Keita llegaba a sospechar la retendría en el departamento y le haría saber a su marido lo que pasaba y eso no lo podía permitir, por que si el regresaba a su lado seria únicamente por que la amaba y no por el hecho de estar embarazada y enferma.

Con cautela se dirigió a la oficina de servicios educativos, ahí tramito su baja aunque seria de manera temporal no dejaba de ser difícil.

El muchacho pelinegro no era tonto sabia que algo grave le informaron en ese consultorio pero si ella no quería decirle esperaría pacientemente a que su confianza fuera suficiente.

Lista –comento cuando ya se encontraban a un par de metros de su casa –

No – sonrió nerviosa – creo que nunca estare lista para esto –

Vamos – acaricio su espalda para reconfortarla – todo estará bien

Quisiera estar tan segura como tu – sonrió tiernamente – pero tengo esta extraña sensación de que las cosas no serán como espero

Ya – sarcásticamente – y desde cuando eres el desanimo en persona – la giro con delicadeza del brazo para poderla mirar a los ojos – no puedes rendirte, ten un poco de fe en el… y tenla en ti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naoki llego a casa complacido, después de mas de una hora de búsqueda encontró el regalo perfecto para su esposa, sobre la mesa de noche de su recamara descansaba un estuche con un relicario antiguo en forma de corazón con esa frace grabada "_no soy el mejor de los hombres pero tu eres mi vida"_. Impaciente decidió asomarse por la ventana para verla llegar, pero lo que vio lo desanimo por completo ahí estaba su mujer el amor de su vida delante de de Keita mirándose a los ojos y el le susurraba algo que la hacia sonreir.

Si otras fueran las circunstancias hubira bajado hecho una furia y la arrebataría de sus brazos y la pegaría a su cuerpo para que el temor de perderlas se esfumara con el calor de su cuerpo. Pero no ahora las cosas no eran como ante y todo era su culpa no tenia mas remedio que esperar y hablar con ella

Por Kamisama – le susurro a la nada.- que ella me quiera – sintió como sus nervios enloquecían – por favor que me perdone – intento tranquilizarse, intento recordar todos los esfuerzos que antes hizo ella por conquistarlo no podía ser que un amor como el de ellos se terminara así de pronto – ella me ama – se repitió una y otra vez hasta convencerse. Por fin la puerta de entrada se abrió, ahora mas que nunca tenia que estar tranquilo de esta platica dependía su vida y su matrimonio –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba nerviosa, temerosa, impaciente todos esos sentimientos que le recomendaron alejar de su forma de vida.

La casa estaba callada, parecía que todos sus ocupantes desparecieron justo ese día que no quería estar sola ahí, quería salir corriendo no podía con la angustia, pero no esta vez no huira ahí se quedaría hasta saber que seria de su vida.

Camino con paso lento, sintiendo que cada centímetro avanzado el corazón latia desbocado en su pecho, al pie de la escalera el aire le faltaba… las manos le temblaban, quizo en una bocanada desesperada atrapar aire para sus pulmones, angustiada, asustada no pudo mas que caer sobre sus rodillas con los ojos llorosos, quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda pero simplemente emitió un gemido ahogado que ni ella escucho. Tenia que pasar justo ahora ¿Por qué? Debia tranquilizarse, tenia que pensar en Irie, en su bebe, no podía permitir que su corazón fallara justo ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo no estaba bien, se repitió una vez mas Naoki Irie, con forme pasaban los minutos y no la veía atravesar el umbral de la puerta, la vio entrar, agudizo sus sentidos no se fuera a arrepentir tenia que estar atento por que si eso pasaba tendría que salir a su encuentro a si su reputación se fuera a la mierda, pero no, estaba seguro que aun estaba en la casa, su perfume aun se sentía en el ambiente; se asomo a por la ventana a la calle y ahí estaba Keita recargado en la pared esperando a que su esposa, sus nervios se descontrolaron las voces de alarma aun se escuchaban dentro de su cabeza – por que aun no llegaba a la habitación –

No podía seguir escondiéndose en esa habitación, bajaba despacio y a medida que lo hacia ese presentimiento de que algo no esta bien se apoderaba de el, estaba ya a la mitad de la escalera cuando la vio y todos sus temores se materializaron ahí estaba… corrió como alma que lleva el diablo ese último trecho estaba mortalmente palida, como muerta, el solo pensamiento le aterro se arrodillo.

KOTOKO - la llamo con voz estrangulada no quería perderla –Kotoko – intento hacerla reaccionar pero ningún movimiento conseguía su objetivo, al borde de la angustia grito con todas las fuerzas de su alma y hasta que se quedo sin aire - ¡KOTOKO!!!!!!.

* * *

Quería darse la vuelta regresar sobre sus pasos emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia hasta olvidarla, tenia que olvidarla ella no lo amaba y amar así solo era abrir una herida que no terminaba de cicatrizar, por que estaba parado justo frente su casa, por que era su amigo, por que la quería y por que no se movería de ahí hasta que ella saliera y le dijera que todo estaba solucionado. No es que fuera masoquista, no solo era un buen amigo que quería lo mejor para la persona amada.

Escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente de la casa, era Irie Kun, por la forma de gritar parecía que le quitaban el alma. Las cosas no iban como esperaba y lo lamentaba aunque fuera difícil de creer. Sin perder tiempo entro a la casa y la escena que se encontró lo lleno de pánico y de pesar

Kotoko inconsciente en el piso y su marido llamándola desesperado con el rostro húmedo

Que suscedio – pregunto mas para si mismo –

Esta –sollozo el hombre – esta – gimio agonizante – mi Kotoko esta muerta –

De que demonios hablas – reto el enfermero mientras se acercaba a ella –

No siento su corazón - lloro como un niño – es mi culpa

El pelinegro no dijo mas , se aboco a tomar los signos de su amiga estaba asustado no podía estar pasando aquello, pero justo cuando empezaba a creer esa cruel realidad sintió un débil latido – llama a una ambulancia – urgió, pero el estudiante de medicina estaba paralizado incapaz de moverse – QUE ESPERAS QUE REALMENTE SE MUERA – lo zarandeo bruscamente para que saliera de aquel estado catatónico –

Todo sucedió muy rápido escucho la segunda vez que el compañero de su esposa le pedia que llamara a la ambulancia. Ahora estaba rumbo al hospital sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo, Keita se había quedado en su casa para avisar a la familia y a los amigos. Tenia que estar bien, no importaba si no lo perdonaba, no importaba ahora nada solo que su mujer estuviera viva.

Ya en el hospital los esperaban, ahora todo dependía de la asistencia que le dieran en el lugar y de las ganas de luchar de ella. Una hora y aun no le decían que sucedía ya se encontraban con el sus padres, su hermano su suegro y los amigos de ella todos igual de angustiados que el, su madre de repente se paseaba de un lado al otro estrujando un pañuelo entre las manos.

Todo estará bien no te preocupes - dijo Kin-Chan, que estaba a su lado – ella es fuerte, sabe que la necesitas y eso la hara luchar –

Todo esto es culpa mia – estaba derrotado –

No digas eso – le sonrió intentando calmar su angustia – no podrías saber que esto iba a pasar

Tenia días sintiéndose mal, se veía mal – sollozo – pero mi orgullo y mis estúpidos celos me impidieron preguntar que pasaba

Bueno – suspiro – no remedias nada con culparte de esa manera, lo hecho esta, mejor piensa que apartir de ahora la vida te esta dando una nueva oportunidad – el joven esposo le sonrió agradecido – además – dijo con un poco de malicia – ese enfermero – séllalo con la mirada a Keita – se nota que la ama, si te vuelves a equivocar Kotoko-Chan no dudara en darle una oportunidad – se alejo de ahí dejando a marido de su amiga con muchas cosas en las que pensar –

Casi después de tres horas salió el doctor que atendía a la joven, que para suerte de el no era otro que su maestro.

Irie-Kun – dijo serio el viejo medico – es necesario que hable con usted acompáñeme a mi oficina

Todos en la sala de espera contuvieron el aliento la expresión del doctor era sombría presagiaba algo malo

Debí insistir en que me dijera que sucedía – se lamento Keita -

De que hablas – pregunto Miki confundida – que es lo que no te quiso decir –

En la mañana antes de ir a donde Irie – soltó con desprecio – recibió una llamada del medico, la acompañe a recoger los estudios que le practicaron ayer – suspiro – estuvo dentro de la consulta por mas de media hora y cuando salió solo me dijo que se trataba de cansancio –pego a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba desahogar la frustración que sentía – me di cuenta enseguida que eso no era cierto pero no quise presionarla

No te lamentes – sonrió Marina – sabes que ella lo que menos quiere es preocupar a los demás – lo abrazo – tenemos que tener fe en ella –trato de convencer – ella es fuerte y sabrá luchar

* * *

En la oficina medica Irie hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para no gritar exigiendo respuestas

Irie – al fin hablo el doctor – hablaste con tu esposa esta tarde después de que vieniera por los estudios –

No – contesto – no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, esperaba hacerlo pero cuando baje a buscarla la encontré inconciente

Ya veo - busco entre los archivos que tenia en el escritorio y cuando encontró el de su paciente se lo mostro a su esposo, espero a que este terminara de leer y solo entonces hablo – sabes lo que eso significa

En que momento su vida se complico tanto, era un estúpido, como medico pero sobre todo como esposo

Necesita la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, Irie – comento en tono conciliador –

Lo se – derrotado –

Por lo pronto deberá quedarse aquí un par de días – sonrió – después te aconsejo que busques un lugar para que los dos arreglen sus cosas pero sobre todo para que ella este bien

¿puedo verla?

Si – sonrió – solo recuerda que esta enfermedad es mas de estrés que de otra cosa –

Lo se –

No esta de mas que le recuerdes cuanto la amas – le recomendó su maestro – esa es quizá su mejor medicina – el joven lo miro sorprendido, es que acaso sabia de los conflictos por los que atravesaba su matrimonio – no me mires así – sonrió bonachón – solo es que tengo mas años que tu – suspiro melancolico – y yo era igual que tu – comento en confidencia – también tenia una bella esposa que me seguía a donde yo iba, pero un día simplemente se canso de que no le prestara atención – en ese punto su voz pareció quebrarse – y se fue con alguien que si la valoraba –

Gracias – sin saber que mas decir –

Si ya te has dado cuenta, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde –

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde reposaba la chica. Entro con miedo, con el temor de importunarla

Ahí estaba, descansando con la respiración acompasada y el rostro sereno, tan hermosa como siempre.

Se acerco a ella, delinio en una sutil caricia su rostro, ella pareció sentirlo por que suspiro su nombre, y el se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por volver a escuchar su voz aunque fuera en un suspiro.

* * *

Se sentía tan cansada, quería seguir durmiendo, por que al menos en sus sueños la vida era perfecta, recodaba vagamente lo sucedido, los parpados le pesaban por eso no hizo mayor esfuerzo por abrirlos. Sintió esa caricia tan llena de amor y de miedo y reconoció el calor que ella desprendía era de él del amor d su vida. Y suspiro contenta su nombre

Quizá las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado pero ahí estaba con ella y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento, quería verlo así que se obligo a abrir los ojos, despcacio, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz.

Naoki- susurro con la voz cansada y áspera –

Si – estaba emocionado –

Necesitamos – con dificultad aun le costaba respirar un poco –

Tranquila – coloco un dedo sobre sus labios obligándola a callar – cuando estes mejor hablamos todo lo que quieras –

Bien – dijo mientras luchaba con sus parpados para que no se cerrasen –

Kotoko – susurro cerca de su oído cuando el sueño la estaba venciendo –

Mmmmm- alcanzo a contestar –

Te AMO –

Ella se quedo dormida con esa palabra resonando en su cabeza, quizá, solo quizá las cosas no eran tan malas como supuso dos días antes.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Y se termino por ahora …. Si todo esta como planeo actualizare el viernes primero de enero del 2010 pongo a su consideración si la historia se alarga dos capítulos mas y el epilogo o solo un capitulo mas y su respectivo epilogó **

**Un beso grande **

**PRINCIPESSA LU **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas …**

**Como están!!! Espero que mucho mejor que yo, lamento el retraso y que el capitulo sea tan corto pero ya saben parece que atravieso por una mala racha y cuando ya tenia listo el capitulo con 50 cuartillas de Word un virus arremetió contra mi maquina dejándome sin respaldo de nada … ni fics, ni trabajos de la escuela ni nada **

**Bueno este fic esta dedicado como regalo d cumple a mi AMIGIIIIIIIISIMA DEL ALMA MIRTHA, sip, si atrasado pero aquí esta y para mi AMIGA POR LA QUE SOY ADICTA LA PAREJA DISPAREJA DE HARRY POTTER DANITZA ¡!!! ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DEL CAP Y ESPERO CONTAR CON EL FAVOR DE SUS REVIEWS**

Ya sabia, las cosas no siempre son color de rosa ahora esta condenada a muerte, el doctor fue muy claro su salud es delicada, y esta cansada de luchar, de creer, de esperar. Quizás era a causa de verse en esa habitación de hospital, quizás será que no se siente libre de respirar libremente; el aire en esa habitación esta viciado, el olor a medicamento y a culpa es irrespirable. Las miradas culpables es lo que menos soporta todos a su alrededor tienen ese velo en sus pupilas que le dicen cada minuto lo culpables que se sienten.

Su padre suspira un par de veces y luego levanta la mirada para cerciorarse que todo esta en orden, ella prefiere fingirse dormida, la culpa no es de nadie mas que de ella y de su capacidad suicida de amar sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio. Las horas pasan extremadamente lentas hace apenas dos días que esta ahí y ya no lo soporta tiene tantas ganas de arrancarse las aujas que le suministran el suero y todos esos aparatos que le monitorean todo el día.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Kotoko enseguida reconoce la voz de su marido, aunque si era sincera consigo misma lo supo desde que la puerta se abrió, su perfume era inconfundible –

- Ha dormido todo el rato que estado aquí – su padre esta agotado, su voz lo delataba- pero al menos tiene mejor color – sonrió – si eso bueno

- Si – dijo el con pesar –

- Será mejor que me valla – el mayor se acerco con paso firme hasta la cama donde la chica se hacia grandes esfuerzos por no abrir los ojos, beso su frente, supiro una vez mas la arropo como un acto inconsciente – todo estará bien Irie –Kun, todo tiene que estar bien – fue una frase lanzada al aire pero aquellos hombres, los dos hombres en esa habitación necesitaban aferrarse a ella.-

El aire se volvió mas pesado que cuando su suegro estaba ahí, acaricio su rostro con delicadeza casi sin rosar, pues temia despertarla. Kotoko no lo resistió mucho tiempo parpadeo resistiéndose a abrirlos, pero en cuanto lo hizo se topo con la culpable mirada de su esposo, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas caprichosas que se querían deslizar por sus mejillas.

- Hola - su voz ronca –

- Hola – sonrió el alegre de escucharla nuevamente – como te sientes

- Cansada –

- Es normal – no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciar su cabello acomodando un par de ellos que estaban rebeldes –

- Si –

- Sabes que te AMO – tenia las palabras atragantadas, sabia que necesitaba recuperar a su esposa y para ello era importante que empezara a hablar decirle cuanto la amaba –

- Ella solo atino a medio sonreir con infinita tristeza –

- Tienes hambre – dijo sintiendo como miles de piedras afiladas agolpándose en su rostro –

-Si – murmuro- se dio cuenta que los ojos que tanto amaba se llenaban de tristeza, pero ella también estaba cansada solo quería dormir –

- Esta bien ahora regreso –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa se sentía tan vacia sin la presencia de su cuñada, aunque no lo admitiera el la quería y la admiraba demasiado, ella fue la primera en derribar su coraza cuando apenas siendo un niño le era difícil acercarse a los demás; el estuvo tan feliz cuando el cabeza dura de su hermano acepto que sin esa loca e hiperactiva mujer no podía vivir.

Y por lo mismo se encontraba en la disyuntiva de su vida ¿ que era lo que debia hacer? Kotoko era importante en su vida, pero Naoki no dejaba de ser su hermano y ahora estaba ese pequeño bebe que seria el nuevo integrante de la familia dentro de pocos meses…. Su sobrino se dijo e inmediatamente su corazón y su ser se llenaron de algo que no supo identificar. Siendo tan inteligente como presumía ser y no podía tomar la decisión correcta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que mas daba, el era un buen perdedor…. Además de ser un hombre enamorado que haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que amaba incluso si eso significaba entregársela en bandeja de plata a un nerd que no sabia absolutamente nada del amor Keita sabia que eso que estaba a punto de hacer era un suicidio consentido

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- El doctor que la atendía desde hace dos días llego con una sonrisa fingida – de esas que te dicen que las cosas están complicadas –reviso las notas del expediente frunciendo un poco el seño en un gesto casi imperceptible pero ella siempre atenta a los pequeños detalles lo noto.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quiere decirme? – pregunto ella jadenado las palabras mientras intentaba enderesarse un poco estaba tan harta de la cama que si por ella fuera saldría corriendo –

- Kotoko eres una mujer inteligente – fue su respuesta –

- No es algo que me digan muy a menudo – sonrió, pero su sonrisa no le alcanzo para colarse por sus ojos –

- Si no se han dado cuenta es por que son ciegos –

- Ande – dijo ella permitiéndose ser un poco irrespetuosa pero estaba cansada de las verdades a medias – diga eso que tanto le preocupa

- Sabes ya que la situación es de alto riesgo – hablo al fin después de largos segundos de silencio – las cosas se están complicando mas de lo que todos esperábamos es necesario que a partir de ahora y por los meses siguientes hasta que tu embarazo concluya guardes absoluto reposo, queremos que los dos sobrevivan de esta aventura –

- Bien eso ya lo sabia, cual es punto

- El punto es Kotoko que no puedo seguir ocultando a tu marido este tipo de información por mas de que tu te empeñes –

- Ella miro hacia la ventana, el sol estaba ocultándose y se reflejaban en el cristal intensos corlores de atardecer – no es mucho lo que le estoy pidiendo solo un par de horas mas después dígale que me dara de alta y que quiero puedo irme a casa – dijo casi sin hacer pausas, con la voz cargada de sentimiento –

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

- Intentar que las cosas regresen a su estado original

- No entiendo lo que dices –dijo el hombre frustrado por no entender la lógica de la joven, pero ella permaneció en mutismo absoluto y el espero sin embargo después de los primeros dos minutos su instinto y experiencia le dijeron que de aquella mujer no obtendría mas -

Salió de la habitación sintiendo que no debía conceder la privacidad que su paciente exigía, pero el juro que ante todo estaba la tranquilidad y el bienestar de sus pacientes y se callo aunque su conciencia esa noche no le dejo conciliar el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Supuse que no que no querías moverte de su lado – cuestiono Yuki en cuanto sintió entrar a su hermano en la sala, sin levantar la mirada del libro que en ese momento lo ocupaba –

- Eso pretendía –

- ¿entonces?

- Después de que comio se quedo dormida, pero cuando despertó me miro y me pidió que la dejara sola por el resto de la tarde –

- Y le hiciste caso – estaba incrédulo, no era el momento para que su hermano cumpliera con esa clase de caprichos a su esposa –

-Que mas podía hacer – sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas que comenzaban a deslisarse sin que el pudiese evitarlo - no quiero alterarla después de todo "esto" que esta pasando es mi culpa

- Entiendo tu punto pero me parece que te estas arriesgando mucho – no contesto por que en ese momento su celular sono interrumpiendo su y la conversación o mejor dicho las respuestas que daba su hermano lo desconcertaban en demasía – eso es lo que quieres – le escucho preguntar con mortificación – si, si, si, - esta vez fue desanimado – entiendo tus razones pero te quieres arriesgar de esa manera – suspiro sonoramente – bien te vere esta noche.

- Algún problema –

- Nada que no se pueda solucionar- la decisión estaba tomada ahora todo dependía de su hermano y de su cuñada y el rogaba a todos los Dioses no ser victima de la ira de Irie cuando se entere que el es cómplice de semejante locura - voy a salir un rato con Ayaka – dijo – si quieres antes de venir a casa me paso por el hospital y veo como se encuentra – le sonrió –

- Gracias -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus amigas estaban en la habitación mirándola con incredulidad, por mas de que intentaban entender la lógica de los pensamientos de la mujer que estaba postrada en la cama de hospital les era prácticamente imposible.

- Estaba decidida a irse lejos de la ciudad y de su marido – cosa que para quien la conocía era inconcebible –

-Esta delicada de salud y no quiere que nadie la acompañe- lo que significa un acta de suicidio firmada al calce y sin posibilidad de que cambie –

-Todo esto lo hacia por amor – ese es el punto que menos entienden, por amor dejarse morir esa era una verdadera locura –

- Lo que mas las desconcertaba era esa sutil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tan llena de serenidad de confianza pero sobre todo de amor.

- Estoy tratando de entender toda esta locura – dijo sin mas Miki –pero dado que tu cabeza funciona distinto a la mía solo me queda apoyarte con mi silencio – Kotoko sonrió contenta sabia que siempre podía contar con esa chica - ahah no sonrias de de esa manera que todavía no te digo cual es la condición –

- Cual es – pregunto haciendo un puchero que en otro momento le hubiera parecido tierno a su interlocutora –

- Yo ire contigo – solto a quema ropa –

- El chiste es que valla sola – dijo frustrada es que acaso no entendían –

- Pues la única manera en que dejare que hagas semejante estupidez es que yo me cerciore de que estaras bien así que decide –

- No tengo opción – emberrinchada como si fuera una niña a la que se le niega el dulce favorito –

- No la tienes – contesto firme –

- Bien en ese caso acepto pero conste que no es por que así lo quiera –

- No me interesa

- Creo que dormiré un poco, me a dado dolor de cabeza – fulminando con la mirada a su amiga aunque en el fondo agradecida con ella, se giro dándole la espalda a todas - gracias por venir – susurro tan bajo que tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escucharla –

Lo sabia era un plan arriesgado no solo se estaba jugando su relación, si no también se estaba jugando la vida y la de su bebe ¿pero de que sirve vivir con inseguridad?. Miki hace una hora que había regresado con su maleta hecha y con su sonrisa forzada pero dispuesta a seguirla.

Su cuñado le llamo y dijo que en quince minutos, se reprochaba enormemente el poner al joven en semejante encrucijada, pero no podía recurrir a Keita pues el hombre era su amigo y este la amaba y ella era incapaz de corresponderle; después de lo que hizo por ella el día anterior no tuvo el valor de pedirle de nuevo su ayuda.

Tenia ganas de echar camino hacia atrás, tenia ganas de ser débil y de que su marido la abrazara besara su cabello, aspirara su aroma y sin palabras le dijera cuanto la amaba, pero los dos fueron unos intransigentes. Escucho que la puerta abrirse con cautela, Miki giro y dijo algo inentendible, con cuidado se incorporo tenia miedo de que un repentino mareo le impidiera seguir con su plan suicida.

- Estas segura – pregunto una vez mas su cuñado –

- Si –

- Bien – suspiro - vamos entonces –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje fue silencioso, los tres pasajeros de aquel auto familiar estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propias culpas que no existía el animo de conversar…. No iban muy lejos cerca de la metrópoli había un lugar de descanso que contaba con la atmosfera que la chica embarazada necesitaba, solo cuarenta y cinco minutos era la distancia en tiempo la que la separaba de todo lo que consideraba suyo

- Bien hemos llegado – yuki le tendio la mano a su cuñada que ahora iba mas palida que cuando abandonaron el nosocomio- se estaba golpeando interiormente la cabeza pues cada vez se convencía mas de que aquello era una reverenda locura-

El pequeño departamento era acogedor estaba rodeado de arboles que le daban apariencia de tranquila, flanqueado por dos pequeños matorrales en la puerta de entrada, la vista era exquisita.

- Gracias – sonrió la enferma, sin que su sonrisa llegara a sus ojos –

- No te preocupes por esta terca – intervino Miki- no dejare que le pase nada –corto el denso silencio que se formo entre los dos –

- No me preocupa ella – dijo medio molesto – me preocupa que su locura acabe con su familia –

- Si – no había mas que decir – a mi también me preocupa – dijo mientras observaba a Kotoko alejarse del lugar - ¿le piensas decir a tu hermano?

- Estas loca – el sarcasmo se sentía en cada una de sus palabras – quieres que me mate o que

- No seas exagerado –

Yuki no dijo mas, no tenia ningún caso el sabia que las cosas estarían complicadas de ahora en adelante no solo para su hermano si no para toda su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Irie Kun caminaba preocupado por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde reposaba su esposa, iba decidido a contemplarla dormir, a pesar de que le prometió a ella que no la veria hasta el día siguiente.

Las enfermeras del nosocomio lo veian con cierta pena, quizá en otro momento le pasaría desapercibido pero ahora esas miradas y los cuchicheos le están poniendo nervioso… ¿y si le sucedió algo a su esposa?, el solo pensarlo le enfriaba las sangre en las venas

- Disculpe – haciendo gala de todo el auto control - ha sucedido algo con mi esposa – le pregunto a la enfermera que estaba en la estación de control cerca de la habitación de su esposa –

- Joven Irie - dijo aprensiva – su esposa a firmado la responsiva medica para que se le de de alta antes de la fecha prevista

- ¿COMO? –

- Hace un par de horas mas o menos –

- ¿Pero? – trataba que su cabeza razonara las palabras que escucha-

- A salido con una amiga suya – dijo al fin resignada la enfermera – por mas de que le insistimos en que le avisara fue imposible convencerla –

- Sabe al menos a donde ha ido – pregunto tratando de recuperar la compostura y rogándole a todos los Dioses que existieran que la respuesta fuera positiva –

- No ha dicho a donde – negó preocupada la mujer – pero sabemos que tiene concertada una cita para dentro de tres días con su medico - además, dijo rebuscando en los bolsillos del uniforme le han dejado esto – la mirada que le estaba dando Naoki en ese momento le asustaba por eso no dijo nada cuando vio marcharse al joven con los ojos desorbitados y la tez palida como si hubiese visto a un fantasma en ese momento. –

Camino solo por instinto, sin mirar a su alrededor, con la esperanza rota y el alma desgarrada sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad. Podía culpar al destino – por jugar con el – podría culpar a su esposa – por ser impulsiva incluso en momentos como los que esta viviendo – podría culpar a los doctores por firmar el alta – o incluso podría culpar a la amiga que se había ido con ella- pero de que servía – la culpa era únicamente suya –

Si era suya por ser un hombre que creyo que su presencia era lo único que se necesitaba para ser amado, ahora entre sus manos estrujaba aquel sobre que tenia grabado su nombre, pero ya sin fuerzas para leer; no se quería enterar de lo que su propia teztarudes le tenia deparado. Hasta hace unas horas estaba dispuesto a luchar y morirse en el intento; pero ahora nada tenia sentido todos los planes… los minutos que se convirtieron en horas trazando mil planes para que ella confiara en el, sin ella nada tenia sentido y ahora ella se había ido de su vida. Naoki Irie tenia claro que si su esposa quería desparecer el no la buscaría, lo mas importante era ella y su tranquilidad aunque eso lo consiguiera lejos de el y el de a poco muriera.

A lo lejos escucho que alguien le llamaba a los gritos, no le interesaba ahora sus culpas, los fantasmas era lo único que tenia cabida en su corazón, en sus sentidos.

Otra vez esa voz, aun no la reconocía pero esa voz le irritaba mas de lo que ya estaba intento no hacer caso y seguir caminado, sin rumbo cierto, pero caminado al fin de cuentas, se quería cansar para no pensar, para tratar de olvidar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba cansado y entumido, la cabeza no dejaba de punzarle fastidiosamente, estaba arto con ganas de mandar a la fregada el universo completo y de paso sus alrededores, pero no ahí estaba haciendo guardia frente al hospital, le toco ver como el amor de su vida mas palida y algo ojerosa abandonaba el lugar ya estaba al tanto de la locura que estaba cometiendo pero era tan terca como una mula que era inútil y desgastante tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, solo le quedaba apoyarla estar para ella siempre aunque no fuera de la manera que el quisiera. Por fin cuando pensó que ese día no lograría nada lo vio, tan ausente como el; tan desesperado como el – aunque no por las mismas razones – caminando simplemente por que sus pies se movían sin ser consiente realmente de a donde se dirigía.

El tercer grito fue lo que desencadeno su frustración e ira, todavía de que le había esperado, todavía de que estaba renunciando a la mujer de su vida ese insensato se atrevía a ignorarlo. Camino a grandes para alcanzarlo y sin aviso previo lo tomo de un hombro y lo giro para que le diera la cara ahora lo escucharía quisiera o no.

- Que demonios – grito Irie al sentir el fuerte tirón –

- ¿Qué no escuchas? – contesto ya exasperado furioso y buscando en ese momento quien le pagara la trastada del destino - vengo llamándote a los gritos y tu no escuchas es que a parte de idiota estas quedándote sordo –

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tenemos que hablar –

- No tenemos nada de que hablar…. – grito furioso – no me estas viendo ya, ¡que es lo que quieres!!!!- continuo hablando, sin parar para llenar sus pulmones de aire - ¿que es lo que quieres? –lloro desesperado -¿a caso burlarte de mi?

Keita lo dejo desahogarse, era consiente de que no lograría nada con el mientras se negara a exteriorizar sus sentimientos, no entendía muy bien por que actuaba de esa manera pero quizo creer que la fuerza de la costumbre era la única culpable. Pasados largos y tediosos minutos de un silencio ensordecedor y cuando la respiración del hombre que tenia frente a el se tranquilizo supo que ese era el mejor momento para hablar.

- No quiero burlarme de ti – dijo pausado y con voz sedosa – lo que quiero es que recuperes a tu esposa.

Sus palabras despabilaron por completo a Irie, pues los ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas ¿acaso estaba loco? Parecía querer gritar

- ¿perdón?

- Lo que has escuchado – ahora que las palabras eran sonido, no creía que seria fuerte , el dolor le estaba quemando por dentro pero ya no había manera de darse la vuelta y marcharse – a pesar de lo que puedas pensar – dijo conteniendo el dolor que pugnaba por dejarse ver en su voz – amo demasiado a tu esposa – su interlocutor cerro los puños, aquello no tenia sentido – y se que ella únicamente será feliz contigo-

No sabia bien por que pero en ese momento Irie Kun dejo de ser fuerte, como si aquellas palabras dichas por el que hasta hace unos minutos su rival, le quitaran un peso de de los hombros, sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Keita no sabia que hacer ahí estaba ese hombre frente a el llorando silenciosamente, ¿Por qué los hombre somos tan tercos y cuando tenemos la felicidad al alcance de nuestras manos, hacemos todo lo posible por alejarla de nuestro lado?, se pregunto mientras tomaba a aquel desgraciado del brazo y lo obligaba a caminar.

- En donde estamos – pregunto con voz trémula –

- En mi casa – contesto el otro desde algún lugar que Irie no supo donde – necesitamos tranquilidad para hablar y para que hagas algo para recuperarla –

- No hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo bajando la mirada perdiéndose en los recuerdos de los últimos dos días en los que el cabo su propia tumba –

- Eres terco – escucho que le decían, mientras le ponían frente a el un taza de te –

- No tienes algo mas fuete - pregunto con ironía

-Necesitas estar sobrio para lo que viene – gruño ya ala borde de su paciencia – así que te conformas con el te

- Bien – de pronto y como un flechazo recordó que en el hospital la enfermera que lo tenia como alma en pena le tendió una carta que le habían dejado ahí por un momento quiso pensar que era de su Kotoko, pero que caso tendría entonces haberse ido – rebusco la carta y con manos temblorosas y los sentidos mas sensibles que nunca se dispuso a leer –

"_Irie Kun:_

_No se bien por que estoy haciendo esto, a penas hace un par de minutos Kotoko nos a comunicado su decisión de alejarse de la ciudad y de usted, pues quiere evitar que usted la mire con lastima, ella ahora no esta segura de que usted la ame ¿Qué le ha hecho Irie? _

_DISCULPE no soy nadie para hacer ese tipo de preguntas pero si algo no soporto es verla sufrir, ella le ama mas que a su vida y ahora esta pende de un delgado hilo que mas parece a punto de reventar por el lado mas delgado. _

_Yo estare con ella … y me encargare de que este lo mejor posible pero lo que ella necesita es a usted a su lado _

_No tarde mucho…. Por que puede ser demasiado tarde _

_Miki"_

Junto a la carta un mapa que señalaba el lugar en el que su vida se encontraba, ahora mismo saldría en su búsqueda y moriría en el intento de recuperar a la persona mas importante de su vida.

- Antes de que haga cualquier cosa – interrumpió Keita la línea de sus pensamientos – es necesario que esta cansada, pero sabes lo mas increíble – callo un momento para que sus palabras llegaran hasta el fondo del corazón e aquel hombre – que no te culpa de nada, ella no te culpa de nada

- Deberia – sus pensamientos se materializaron a través de sus palabras –

- Tu y yo sabemos que debería ser así – concedió – pero no lo hace te ama demasiado, ahora escucha bien me estoy haciendo a un lado por que se –suspiro – que solo a tu lado será feliz y plena – solo el sabia cuanto dolía pronunciar esas palabras – pero si desperdicias esta oportunidad no estoy seguro que pueda hacerme a un lado otra vez

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya estaba bien entrada cuando por fin se quedo dormida bajo la atenta mirada de Miki.

Miki, no entendía como es que aquella locura había sucedido, era conciente de que las cosas en el matrimonio de su amiga no iban del todo bien pero lo sucedido en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas era para volver loco a cualquiera. Solo esperaba que aquel intelectual de pacotilla al que amaba su amiga con todas las fuerzas de su ser supiera arreglar las cosas. Estaba por meterse a la cama cuando escucho quejarse

- Naoki – murmuro entre sueños intranquilos –

- Calma – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura – pronto estará aquí

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Esa noche, cuando llego a casa todo estaba en penumbras, era sierto que su corazón le exigia ir en busca de su esposa pero la conversación que tuvo con Keita y a eso sumándole todo el estrés de los días anteriores estaba cansado necesitaba descansar aunque fuera solo unas horas… mañana, mañana seria otro día y si los Dioses estaban de su parte seria el principio de una nueva vida.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

**Bien se que es corto pero entiendan los problemas mas la universidad no son buenos para las musas **

**El sig estará listo la otra semana … si nada se atraviesa en mi camino**

**las respuestas al capitulo pasado mañana en la mañana, tengo que aprovechar el momento de inspiración si no me linchan las q leen mi fic de sailor moon**

**para las que esperan ¿celos? esta noche madrugada estará en línea**

**¿ME MERESCO UN REVIEW?, ESPERO QUE SI **

**MIL BESOS Y HASTA EL Q SIGUE **

**PRINCIPESSA LU**


	6. Chapter 6

**No estaba muerta …. Andaba en la universidad, les debo una disculpa por tardar tanto con este capitulo pero la inspiración se negaba a fluir. Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia quizá mas adelante y si mis actividades y mis demás historias me lo permiten cuelgue el epilogo **

**Gracias por seguirme en esta aventura**

**Les recuerdo ningún personaje es mio yo solo les construyo una vida llena de problemas **

**Sin ,mas DISFRUTENLO**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miki, dejo la habitación intentado no hacer ruido su amiga por fin se durmió después de que llegaron a ese lugar, no sabía que mas hacer la cabeza la sentía estallar ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a este punto? No tenia sueño, estaba tan desolada ella admiraba a la chica que dormía en la habitación de al lado, admiraba su tenacidad, su alegría pero sobre todas las coas admiraba el amor que tenia; pero ahora parecía solo ser una hoja que el viento llevaba por donde quisiera sin oponer resistencia.

Pero qué diablos hacia Naoki-Kun, estaba comprobado una vez más que el cerebro y el corazón llevan lógicas distintas – suspiro pesadamente – y salió de ahí necesitaba respirar aire fresco, dentro de la casa el aire estaba viciado, con angustia y dolor. En cuanto el aire golpeo su cara se tranquilizo esa ansiedad que estaba sintiendo no era buena para su amiga, pero es que verla en la misma batalla que ella libraba todos los días era sentirse más sola que nunca – ¿es que todos los hombres son iguales?- se pregunto con ironía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos en casa estaban tan desconcertados, Kotoko estaba actuando de manera tan impredecible pero que tenía esa chica en la cabeza, ahora mismo lo que más importaba era su salud y la del bebe que crecía en su interior, al menos ese era el pensamiento de los tres hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina esperando que mamá sirviera ese café que preparaba, en cambio ella, la mujer que aprendió a querer a Kotoko como hija la entendía, entendía que quisiera estar lejos de los recuerdos, lejos del fracaso que significaba su matrimonio todos podemos luchar más allá de la cordura, aunque no existan esperanzas, a pesar de que la gente a nuestro alrededor diga lo absurdo que es continuar por ese camino, pero una vez que nos rendimos, cuando las fuerzas no dan para más –suspiro – ahora su familia dependía de su fortaleza y de su capacidad de mantener la cordura aunque por dentro se esté resquebrajando el corazón preso de la incertidumbre.

- aquí tienen – dijo intentando que su voz resonara la tranquilidad que no sentía- ande –animo con ternura al cabizbajo hombre que tenía a su lado –

-mamá- atrajo la atención el más joven – no estás molesta conmigo, a pesar de sonar reacio y seguro a los ojos de su madre no podía ocultarse la verdad, estaba desecho por la culpa, no le gustaba para nada haber tenido que actuar a espaldas de su familia, pero el que podía hacer de todos es sabido que su cuñada no era de cambiar de ideas –

- antes de contestar, su madre le miro por encima de la tacita de que tenia sobre los finos labios como pensando muy detenidamente lo que a continuación le diría- Hijo – y dejo que el silencio se pudiera apoderar de la habitación que olía a café amargo, tan amargo como la tristeza que ahí se respiraba- si hubieras hecho lo contrario entonces sí que me molestaría -

-¿Qué esta diciendo? – grito colérico victima de todo el estrés de los últimos días, no era su intención alzar la voz a su suegra y mucho menos en su casa, apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y dejo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos sin querer contenerlas, su niña pequeña estaba por ahí lejos de él, así ¿Cómo la protegería?, ese era su deber, ¿Por qué dejo que sus ojos perdieran la chispa?

- calma amigo – consiguió decir después de algunos segundos, el padre del culpable de esa terrible circunstancia –ella está bien, esta con una de sus amigas que es enfermera – mirándole a los ojos con culpa y preocupación –

-además- retomo la palabra su mujer- por ahora lo que ella más necesita es tranquilidad sin que ninguno este revoloteando a su alrededor recordándole que lo que planeo para su vida se está derrumbando –

- tiene razón – una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, con desesperación quito de sus mejillas las lagrimas que aun eran derramadas - ¿dices que está bien? Que vendrá en tres días a consulta –Yuki asintió – solo espero que por su bien Naoki –kun no le haga más daño o me olvidare de que es el hijo de mi mejor amigo defenderé a mi hija y a mi nieto.

Y los que lo escucharon vieron la certeza apoderarse de sus ojos y desearon que todo fuera solo una cruel pesadilla.

-es tarde ya – Dijo Yuki- lo mejor es que descansemos los siguientes días no serán fáciles –

- y tú hermano –

- mi hermano – la pena se sentía en cada palabra que salía de su boca, lo único que por ahora podían hacer es estar pendiente nada mas Naoki necesitaba empezar a afrontar las consecuencias de cada una de sus acciones – necesita pensar, estar solo además necesita dar un encontronazo con todo lo que él no es y enfrentar sus miedos – sonrió mientras abrazaba a su madre – si algo había quedado de todo aquel desastre es que de vez en cuanto no era tan malo demostrarle a la gente que era amada – claro que eso no lo admitiría ante nadie- vamos no te preocupes

-vamos mamá – apoyo su esposo es lo mejor –

Y aquel hogar poco a poco se quedo a obscuras, con sus habitantes desconcertados sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de haberlo intentado.

.-.-.-.-..-.-

Decir que estaba furioso era poco, escuchar lo que ya sabía de labios de –ese idiota – lo hacía sentir la peor escoria del mundo, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era reconocer que se equivoco, y tratar de recomponer el camino por él, por ella y por ese bebe que era el producto del amor más grande que alguna vez sintió

- No puedo hacer mas – estaba derrotado, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y perderse en la ciudad para que el corazón no doliera más –

-no tenias que hacer nada por mi – dijo en un momento de cordura – al final de cuentas fueron mis decisiones las que desataron todo esto.

-jajajajaja – Keita se carcajeo – hasta que te escucho decir algo inteligente – volvió a sonreír cuando Naoki- kun le lanzo una mirada acecina – se que no lo has hecho deliberadamente – movió la cabeza era tan obvio – solo que tienes tanto miedo de que las cosas no sean como las tienes planeadas, que te escondes de tras de las ironía, y el aparentar que nada de lo que le suceda te interesa – suspiro – pero a pesar de todo eso, la amas y estas dispuesto a despedirte de todo lo que en esencia te mantiene en pie con tal de recuperarla.

-eres un hombre admirable Keita- San –

-pues ese sí que es todo un algo, viniendo de ti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kotoko despertó después de un par de horas de haber dormido tan profundamente que sintió que ese tiempo de sueño duro una eternidad, se acomodo, pensando en su marido aunque se lo negara lo extrañaba, necesitaba que la abrazara, necesitaba sus brazos conteniendo su miedo; ahora que todo está calmo. Ahora que estaba lejos de el reconocía que los dos cometieron errores, ella por no hablar, por pretender dejar de ser ella, solo para agradarlo y el bueno ella conocía de los riesgos al casarse con un hombre práctico que solo entendía de la lógica de sus pensamientos.

Y si le llamaba, y si le decía que no importaba nada más que estar a su lado, ellos se amaban y se sentaban a platicar como dos personas adultas que son quizás pudieran recordar todo aquello que les hizo amarse. Tenía que reconocer que los últimos días su esposo estaba más irritable y lógico que nunca pero todo eso se debía a los celos que se apoderaban de su mente, ahora al pasar de los días con la tranquilad que la rodeaba supo ver mas allá de ese orgullo que se empeñaba en mostrar.

¿Qué afán el suyo? ¿Por qué seguir negando lo evidente?, ellos se amaban, tenían una vida y una familia por delante que amas si los demás piensan que no tiene caso segur, qué más da que ante los ojos de los que te conocen su marido era un insecible ella, sabía que no era así, a su manera el siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir amada, si, cierto quizá ella era una romántica empedernida que solo soñaba y vivía el amor perfecto, es tiempo ya de madurar también y de entender que el amor perfecto solo se conoce atreves de los años, del perdonarse y ceder en pos de algo mejor de una familia ¡necesitaba a su marido!, necesitaba aprender a ser una mujer que amara a su marido a partir de el hecho de amarse y respetarse a sí misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba por una de las calles céntricas de la ciudad, disfrutando del viento sobre su cara, era tan refrescante en ese momento era lo que mas necesitaba, necesitaba serenarse después de todo, la calma era lo que mejor se le daba, tenía que pensar muy bien su siguiente movimiento, antes que nada debía cuidar a su esposa y su hijo, nada les pasaría si estaba en su mano evitarlo ya demasiado pasaba a causa suya. Consulto el reloj eran poco mas de las 12 de la noche y su madre no le llamaba todavía, eso le sorprendió pero también lo agradecía, ahora mismo no sabía si pudiera enfrentarse a la voz de esa mujer que una vez mas demostraba cuan inteligente era en los momentos oportunos.

Camino un poco más, necesitaba cansarse para poder descansar como correspondía y así pensar con claridad, una media hora más y su cerebro no podía ya era justo lo que estaba esperando, entro en una hostelería y alquilo una habitación, no puso atención en los detalles, no le interesaban camino directo al baño y ahí se perdió por largos quince minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente para que relajara sus músculos y a lo mejor también aligeraba el peso de su corazón.

Escucho el celular, eso fue lo que le hizo recobrar el sentido del tiempo pero conto y eso se vistió con calma, sin prisas, como esperando retrasar el momento de enfrentarse con su realidad. Era verdad es un cobarde.

Pero por fin salió de su refugio, esa maldita soledad y sus fantasmas pero no podía dejarlos apoderarse de su mente hoy menos que nunca. Una vez en la cama miro con atención su celular había un mensaje de voz y cuando lo escucho todo su mundo cobro un poco mas de sentido.

-_Naoki – era su mujer, su voz se escuchaba cansada y triste pero al menos con amor todavía, con el amor que aun le profesaba- Naoki te extraño – susurro un poco más bajo, y luego percibió su llanto y se quiso castigar por eso – tengo miedo, y no sé qué hacer – dijo un poco más desconsolada – te necesito aquí –_

Su corazón corría a mil por hora, todo dependía de él ¿pero qué hacer? –Pero si eres idiota – se regaño- con dedos temblorosos marco el numero que lo comunicaba con su esposa – una, dos, tres tonos de marcar – y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de el - ¿y si ya no contestaba?- un tono más – luego silencio por unos segundos –y en instantes la voz que tanto amaba –Naoki-

- mi amor – le susurro –

- tengo miedo – dijo ella –

-lo sé- y se aventuro, tenía que arriesgarse - ¿quieres que valla?

- ella dudo un momento, pero que va. A la mierda todo – si- dijo temerosa –

- en donde estas – pregunto tratando que su ansiedad no le jugara una mala pasada –

- en área de recreo, esa que sirve para los campamentos – dijo de pronto contenta, como si toda la incertidumbre de los últimos días se esfumara como por arte de magia –

-voy para allá Kotoko – dijo esperanzado – saldremos de esta –afirmo –

- lo crees- pregunto la chica aun temerosa, necesitaba a toda costa confiar en la palabra de su marido –

- lo creo – convencido de sus palabras, con la esperanza renovada, con la firme certeza que ahora él la compensaría –

-bien –

-no tardo mi amor – la escucho susurrar que le esperaba, se despidió de ella con el corazón desbordante de alegría – te amo – le dijo antes de colgar –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miki entro en la casa después de de dos largas y pesadas horas con el cuerpo entumido, aun sentía el frio atravesarle los huesos, pero no tenia sueño, y no quería encerrarse en su habitación a esperar que las horas pasaran delante de ella… fue directamente a la cocina a preparase algo de té que le calentara el cuerpo y de paso el alma, cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente, de inmediato se puso de pie temiendo que la chica a la que cuidaba se sintiera mal, pero se tranquilizo al verla con una sonrisa pintada en los labios que llegaba hasta lo profundo de sus pupilas.

- Hola – dijo denotando enseguida que algo importante pasaba, aunque continuaba con el semblante enfermo y esas profundas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos su voz resonaba contenta, y sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la bruma que representaba para su cuerpo el no estar bien de salud-

-hola- sonrió de vuelta ayudándola a llegar al sillón que tenía cerca con paso lento -¿me perdí de algo? – Pregunto sin poder contener la curiosidad-

-sonrió con mas luz – Irie-kun – dijo soñadora- viene

-¿perdón?- definitivamente necesitaba sentarse –

- veras- comenzó a jugar con el cordón de su bata – no pude mas – dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña que acaba de ser pillada en una travesura- le llame –permaneció en silencio por algunos momentos – le dije que lo extrañaba – y sonrió aun mas- y, y el contesto que me amaba-

Miki estaba desconcertado, pero hasta cierto punto esperaba que eso sucediera, conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabia que su debilidad y su fortaleza a pesar de sonar ilógico tenían nombre y apellido – Estas consciente de lo que eso significa – pegunto tratando de que su expresión continuara siendo de desconcierto –

-si – Miki estaba por preguntar algo mas pero la interrumpió – se que no tiene nada de lógica, ni mucho menos sentido común, pero le amo, tal vez –suspiro – solo es cuestión de hablar- dijo un poco mas cabizbaja – a lo mejor los dos estamos siendo extremistas, este caso, pero quizá tengamos la oportunidad de salvar a esta familia, a lo mejor las circunstancias y la falta de comunicación nos metieron en este absurdo embrollo –

-por fin lo reconocen – para sorpresa de la castaña- no sabes lo que daría yo por que llegara alguien que me amara la mitad de lo que tu amas tu esposo –de pronto la melancolía se apodero de ella, movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos en ese momento lo más importante era su amiga-

-llegara- Kotoko le sonreía – un día cuando menos lo esperes seguro que llegara alguien vera ese enorme corazón que tienes –

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, reconfortándose mutuamente. Casi una hora después de su conversación la chica embarazada está en su habitación esperando a su marido con su fiel amiga a un lado intentado por todos los medios mantener a su amiga lo menos pendiente del reloj hablando de cosas sin sentido cuando el timbre se escucho Kotoko, de repente se puso tan nerviosa que comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-escucha- miki ya en su papel de enfermera- tranquilízate o no te dejare verle- vio el miedo pintado en los ojos de su amiga- se que estas nerviosa pero tranquilízate acuérdate que tu salud es lo más importante –

-estoy mejor – dijo – no quería retrasar mas el encuentro –

-bien – sonrió mientras cepillaba su cabello- voy a abrir, estaré en mi habitación si es que necesitas algo –

Si – sonrió mientras veía como se alejaba su amiga, antes de que saliera de ahí le dijo – gracias por todo –

-no me debes nada – contesto- pero si con algo quieres pagarme –dijo coqueta – se feliz –

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora era cuando entendía la expresión de un hombre con suerte, y él lo era, podía atribuirlo a que los planetas se alinearon a su favor, a Dios o simplemente a que el universo conspiro, no importa cuál fue la razón de que las cosas estuvieran en ese punto, el no desaprovecharía esta nueva oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando, no era tonto y eso solo pasaba una vez y el haría de este nuevo chance la mejor etapa de su vida

Salió del hotel presuroso, cogió un taxi que lo llevara primero hasta su casa por algunas cosas, ropa, el relicario con el que planeaba pedir una nueva oportunidad. El camino se hizo tan lento, los minutos trascurrían en cámara lenta, por fin llego a su primer destino subió corriendo las escaleras sin importarle que la entrada principal a la residencia se quedara abierta, metió en un bolso deportivo algo de ropa, ya no podía con la ansiedad, necesitaba desesperadamente tomar entre sus brazos a su esposa y sentir su corazón latir junto a el

Otra vez la carrera en las escaleras, que se vio frenada por la intempestiva aparición de su madre

-Naoki- pregunto, tenia días sin poder conciliar un sueño profundo, en cuanto todo terminar le diría a su esposo que se fueran un fin de semana por ahí solo a descansar, cuando escucho, la puerta abrir, pensando que era su hijo abandono la comodidad de su cama –

-luego madre- dijo contento – voy a arreglar mi vida – para desconcierto de la mujer se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla – nos vemos luego – grito ya desde el automóvil

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera reconciliarse con su mujer, todo ese trayecto desde la ciudad hasta donde sabía que estaba fue una tortura constante, la ansiedad, el miedo, la angustia de los días anteriores comenzaba a desgastarlo, estaba cansado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ardían, y nuevamente las lagrimas caían sin piedad, pero no se avergonzó, en algún momento escucho de alguien, no recordaba quien decir que las lagrimas limpiaban el alma y con forme pasaban los minutos y se acercaba a su destino descubrió que sí, que llorar era algo que todos los seres humanos en algún momento de nuestras vidas necesitamos .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miki, aunque no lo demostraba también estaba nerviosa, sería la única testigo de aquella reconciliación, obvio no estaría ahí con ellos, pero quizá con un poco de suerte solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente para alcanzar alguna que otra frase.

-está en la habitación de la izquierda – dijo tan seria que era difícil de creer- no puede alterarse, les sugiero que por ahora solo descansen no es bueno para ella ni para el bebe que este despierta a estas horas-

Irie Kun solo le dio un movimiento de cabeza y se adentro en la casa con paso tembloroso, este era el momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-tranquila- se repetía una y otra vez desde que su amiga salió a abrir – no quería que su corazón le diera un susto y de pronto toda esa tranquilizada que estaba pidiendo apareció cuando vio a su marido parado en la entrada si decidirse a entrar – Naoki –susurro- y el salió de esa parálisis que de pronto lo ataco, se acerco a ella y las palabras sobraban, la abrazo, aspiro su aroma, sintió su calor y una vez más se reprocho, porque su estupidez pudo costarle su vida

-naoki – susurro entre sus brazos –

-kotoko-

-Necesitamos hablar –

- Lo sé- acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho – pero es muy tarde, es necesario dormir- beso su frente –mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo Kotoko, tenemos toda la vida por delante –

.-.-.-..-.-.

Nadie podía creerlo, hoy la pequeña kotomi cumplía un año que era festejado por su familia y amigos con una fiesta a lo grande, la pequeña no sabía que aquel era un día espacial, pues no celebran su vida, sino que también celebraban a su familia, ella no sabía que antes de nacer, sus padres enfrentaron una crisis tan terrible que por poco les cuesta la vida – a ella y su madre- no sabe que ese hombre que ahora la lanza al aire y con una sonrisa la recibe en sus brazos, tuvo que luchar contra sus propios fantasmas para demostrarles a las mujeres de su vida que nunca más les haría sufrir, ella no imagina que su madre tuvo que pasar los nueve meses que duro su espera bajo el más estricto control médico y que apenas y podía abandonar la cama durante máximo diez minutos al día.

Kotomi, solo sabía que sus abuelos la llenaban de golosinas a escondida de la abuela y de papá, sabe a su corta edad que la abuela ríe mucho y juega con ella todo el día.

Tío Yuki para su pequeña mente es raro, casi nunca sonríe, pero ella sabe que si levanta sus manitas pidiendo ser alzada en brazos le regala un sonrisa que es solo para ella, a ella no le importa que habla con palabras tan largas que son difíciles de decir aunque lo intenta pero se enoja – es que Tío Yuki no sabe que ella enoja –

Las tías la juegan con ella todo el tiempo, pero de todas ellas a tía Miki es la que más quiere porque ella es la que le cuenta una historia que le gusta mucho. Una historia de un príncipe que peleaba con dragones para regresar a lado de su princesa y de su bebe- aunque tía miki siempre decía que la bebe jamás podría ser tan linda como ella

Ella seguía carcajeándose por el juego con su papá cuando mamá llego a su lado y le dio un beso a ella y otro a su papa en los labios eso no le gusto su papá era solo de ella y estaba por empezar a pelear por papá con mamá cuando vio a la abuela entrar con su pastel.

Cuando su hija fue arrancada de sus brazos por su madre negó divertido, esa niña tenía a todos comiendo de su mano, miro a su mujer a su lado sonreír, la abrazo y mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las gracias

Desconcertada ella lo miro y pregunto por qué, el solo la beso y dijo porque me diste un mañana para hablar, porque aun nos queda toda la vida

Y Naoki Irie, era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, tenía una familia hermosa y el universo hace poco más de un año conspiro en su favor permitiéndole recomponer el camino y gritarle al mundo y a su familia que AMABA a la mujer que ahora sonreía ante el espectáculo Kotomi tenía las manos y la cara llenas de chocolate

**FIN**

**Y después de largos meses de espera, llego el final**

**No se si les gustara, pero créanme que me esforse mucho en hacer de este capitulo algo digno de leer, aquí creo que plasmo mi punto de vista del amor, hay que ceder unas veces y escuchar otras para que el amor se pueda volver perfecto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que leyeron esta historia, en especial a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review, alentándome a seguir o presionándome para terminar, de verdad no sabe lo que sus palabras pueden conseguir **

**En especial … este y todo el fic es para mi amiga MIRTA…que me hace reír, que me escucha, y aguanta mis histerias sabes que te amo y que espero que algún día pueda retribuirte todo lo que has hecho por mi …**

**LES RECUERDO QUE TENGO MAS HISTORIAS **

**¿CELOS? DE SAILOR MOON- PRÓXIMA A TERMINAR-**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA DRACO – DE HARRY POTTER- EN PROCESO**

**AMIGOS – DE SAILOR MOON – que esta parada de momento esperando a que mi musa decida aparecer, si tienen alguna idea es totalmente bienvenida**

**UNA HISTORIA DE SAN VALENTÍN – UN SOLO CAPITULO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO EN ALGUNA OTRA LOCURA**

**LU**


End file.
